My one and only White Wolf
by AncientWriting
Summary: Bella's mom died on her birthday and charlie isn't her real dad? who's Bella's real dad then? and how did she turn in- uh oh found out if you wanna know
1. Dreams do come true

**heree is my story sorry i didn't write andther chapter for Why me but i hope you guys like this one and i wanna thank QueenVamp for letting me use her title White Wolf so thank you and yeah plz review and tell me what you think this story is every sunday and monday and if i forget then any day but yeah enjoy **

* * *

Dreams do come true

On the day of Bella's birthday her mom died after she heard what happen she went nuts her mom promised to be there but she wasn't so after her birthday she heard what the real story was and who did it she got so mad, she phased into a white wolf, the one thing she didn't know was that her mom had sex with a man who can change into a werewolf and that the gene from her real dad, she went home to Charlie and she told everything and he said he knew, couple months later the Cullens came she became friends with them until one day she told them that she was a werewolf they were mad, they even threatened her, she got mad she was ready to fight and they did she fought and fought until one or two survived, they left her there she was limping, whimper, and howling Sam heard the howl so he demanded the wolf pack to see what it is, he and his wolf pack went to go search, thats when Paul and Bella met face to face in wolf form

O))_MizzD13_)) o))_MizzD13_)) o))_MizzD13_))

_Crying and more crying on my birthday? I thought it was supposed to be happy –flash- mom? No she c-c-can't be is she? m-m-mom! _

I woke up with tears in my eyes, it was a dream I know that my mom wouldn't and she couldn't she's a strong women, I laughed quietly to myself, I got myself out of bed and took a shower, when I came out of the shower I saw presents, I smiled and opened it, it was a camera and some clothes, I got the clothes and wore it (go to or my page in web to see her outfit) I jogged my way down the stairs, I suddenly found a big LOUD SURPRISE!

"w-w-wow guys thanks umm…yeah j-ju-WOW! Hahaha" I said

My mom came up to me, yes my mom, my living healthy mom here by my side we had cake but this isn't the REAL party it's at night but I hope she can make it, she also said she has a _surprise_ for me but I don't know it's usually something that has to do with boys and dates but yeah

_Bella's REAL bday party_

Yay my REAL party I'm so excited I can't wait to see my friends and family but mostly JACOB while we were driving we saw a car crash it was bad I feel sorry for who it was

So when I arrived everyone was crying j-j-just like my dream I was so scared to ask but Jacob came and hugged me

"I'm sorry Bells you must be devastated" he said quietly

"umm….Jake I don't know what you are talking about?" I asked

And seriously I didn't I looked around everywhere and they just kept crying

"Bells your mom is dead she was in a car crash" he said sadly

I looked at him and laughed "y-y-y-y-your l-l-l-l-lying to me"

He shook his head no, I was stunned I cried and couldn't stop he hugged me and hold me the whole night, all of a sudden I have this urge just to break things and hurt someone I pulled him off and ran away, I heard Jake called my name but I didn't listen

I ran all the way to the woods

"-sniffs- dreams do come true" I said crying

Then all at a moment I was a werewolf I looked at my paw I was a white werewolf I panicked and didn't know what to do so I ran really fast, I ran all the way home then I changed into human form

Then I saw him he was here waiting for me like he already know whats wrong with me.

* * *

**who do you think that guy is?**

**Is it Jake? Charlie? or Paul? OR Sam? tell me and review:)  
**


	2. My Real Dad

**okay so i really really really want to thank JadeMeraz who beta my story so thank you very much i love it better than the original i love it i hope you really like because she work her ass off to write beta my story so if you read this i hope you didn't waste any of your time to beta this i'm really sorry if you did but hey thank JadeMeraz and review  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was Charlie.

My heart stopped. What if he didn't accept me for me? What if all he saw was the big scary wolf

I looked into the eyes of my father…his eyes, his eyes held nothing but kindness, & a little sadness as if he is hiding a secret

"Dad what's going on?" I whispered teary eyed

"I – I was going to tell you, soon. Really soon. Me & your mother we-we were going to do it together, but then this accident"

"What are you talking about? What were you going to tell me?"

He motioned for me to come inside the house, we sat on the couch and he told me the story

"The night that I met your mother was the best of my life , she was smart, beautiful, funny. Over the next few months we hung, we became the best of friends. But then our friendship became something more. We were in love. 3 months later we got married.

But the night before the wedding she told me she was pregnant with you. I suspected as much, she had been growing a little fuller around the stomach & she was _always_ eating chocolate.

I was actually pretty happy, well up until she told me that you were mine. I was upset but I calmed rather quickly. As long as I had your mother and you I was fine,"

"Who is my real father then?"

"His name is Embry Jr.. He has a son, Embry Jr.. He's about 19, 2 years older than you"

"I-I have a brother?"

Charlie nodded.

"Was he my mom's son?"

"Yeah, she had been married to Embry Sr. for 3 years before she got a divorce with him,"

My head was spinning.

"This- this is a lot to take in, I need to sleep,"

The next morning the familiar pitter-patter of rain woke me, I yawned, stretching.

All that had happened yesterday, was it real, or had I been having a really far-fetched dream?

Charlie knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey Bells," he said softly "Uh you know about last night? I think you should tell Quil Sr. who you are. Renee, never told him she was having another one of his children,"

I paled.

Okay yesterdays occurrences _had _happened. I wasn't Charlie's daughter. I was a werewolf. And to top it off my fake dad wants me to tell my real dad that his dead, ex-wife had his daughter.

"I don't think I can do that," I whispered

"You have to. I think it's time you met your real father, & I think it's time you met him,"

I tried to remain calm, but it was mighty hard. What if my real dad wanted me to live with him? What would I do? How could I say no? Just the thought of losing Charlie hurt. But I had to be strong.

"I'll do it,"

Charlie smiled, "That's my girl. Now come on, I made you some breakfast"

I raised my eyebrows "_You made breakfast,"_

Charlie mumbled incoherently under his breath as I walked downstairs.

On the table lay slightly burnt bacon, cold sausage, overly cheesy eggs, & black toast

Cautiously I took a few bites of everything "Wow!" my voice was colored with surprise "This actually tastes good,"

"Always the tone of surprise," Charlie grumbled eating his own food.

When we were done eating I was still hungry, so after I washed the last plate I grabbed my keys and jacket.

"Bells were you going Bells?"

"Umm…Carl's Jr. Why?"

"No reason. Could you get me something too?"

"You just ate!" I laughed

"Well so did you,"

"I'm a _werewolf _what do you expect?"

"Just get me some small fries,"

"Fine, just this once,"

I walked out to my truck & drove off.

"_**Yeah yeah,"**_

Yes my favorite song.

_**Ayy  
Makin' 'em ooh aah sound, sound  
Ho whoaaa (Ay)**_

_**So shawty lay right down  
I'm feelin' to show you how it's 'bout to go down  
Just get it started, know exactly what to do  
Since you're a symphony from me and you, and you, and you**_

_**With every up and down  
Playing your body like the strings on a Spanish Guitar  
I know you inside out  
We're making music now  
We're making music now**_

_**All night long  
Till the break of dawn  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Like ah, ah, ah, ah  
All night long  
Till the break of dawn  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
Like ah, ah, ah, ahh**_

_**It's like your finger's down my neck  
Climax to twenty then we start another set  
My swagger's hella when I break this down  
I got the pallet type, the instrument sound, -ound, -ound**_

_**With every up and down  
Playing your body like the strings on a Spanish Guitar  
I know you inside out  
We're making music now  
We're making music now, baby**_

_**All night long  
Till the break of dawn  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like oh (Oh), oh (Oh), oh (Oh), oh (Oh)  
Like aah (Aah), aah (Aah), aah (Aah), aah (Aah)  
All night long  
Till the break of dawn(Baby)  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like oh, oh, oh, oh (Oohhh, baby)  
Like ah, ah, ah, ah (Say, ooohhhh, baby)**_

_**Ahhh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Oooo, yeahh)  
Like ah, ah, ah, ahh  
Ahhh, oh, oh, oh, oh (Ey ey, yeahh)  
Like ah, ah, ah, ahh**_

_**With every note are we sing  
Think of a note to sing  
We're perfecting our love song (Love song)  
And no one else got rhythm like we do  
Like we doo**_

_**All night long (Ey)  
Till the break of dawn (Ey)  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like oh (Oo), oh (Oh), oh (Oo, baby, yeah), oh  
Like ah, ah, ah, ah (See, believe it girl)  
All night long (Say no one else)  
Till the break of dawn (Say no one, girl)  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds  
Like oh (Oohhh, yeah, baby), oh, oh, oh  
Like ah, ah, ah, ahh**_

_**All night long  
Till the break of dawn (Ooh, Aah)  
You and I be makin' them Ooh Aah Sounds (yeahh)  
Like oh, oh, oh, oh (Eyy yeahh)  
Like aah (Aah), aah (Aah), aah, aahh  
(Makin' them Ooh Aah Sound)" **_

I pulled up to the Carl's Jr & went inside.

"Two large combo superstars, four large French fries, & two large cokes please," I told the woman behind the counter. I know I know that's a lot of food but hey I'm hungry these days so SHUT UP!

The woman promptly got my food.

Within minutes I was home & all of the food aside from Charlie's fries was gone.

I placed the food in Charlie's lap & said strictly.

"Next time you get your own food, Bub,"

"Thanks Bells,"

"I'm gonna go down to-to La Push now. I don't think I can should hold it off any longer,"

"Good luck, & here's there address,"

"Thanks, I'll be back in a few hours,"

I don't know I long I sat in the cab of my truck staring at the cozy looking red farmhouse nestled in the nook of trees.

I was trying to summon up the courage to get out of the car & knock on the door of my father's home.

What if they don't like me? What if they turn me away?

Suck it up Bella, you need to do this. You need to meet your father & brother.

Almost unthinkingly, I slid from my truck & marched bravely up to the door, & knocked.

Within seconds I was greeted by a large shirtless teenage boy.

Embry Call.

My older brother.

"Uh, hi. I'm Isabella Swan," I winced at the name realizing that I wasn't _really _a Swan, I was a Call "You're Embry?"

He nodded, & smiled kindly.

"Is-is your father home? I need to speak to him…& you,"

"Yeah, he's here. Come in while I get him,"

Embry led me into his living room, then hurried of to get his…our father.

"Dad," I heard Embry say to his father with my newly sharpened hearing "Isabella Swan is here,"

"Swan-Swan, why does that name sound familiar?"

"She's the Forks Chief of Police's daughter,"

There was a small silence, before Embry Sr. spoke again "Ah,"

Slowly a man that looked around the age of forty, with dark hair & just as many muscles as his son walked into the living room, with Embry close behind him.

"Hello, Isabella, I'm Embry Call Sr., & this is my son Embry Jr."

"Hello," I said nervously.

"So what do I owe the pleasure, Isabella?"

"Um, well yesterday I-I was celebrating my birthday. My mother was running late at work & she was trying to get to me on time…& she goy in an accident involving a drunk driver. My mother was killed on impact," tears filled my eyes, I paused to collect my story "I came, because I believe you know her. Her name was Renee Swan,"

Embry Sr. paled under his russet skin.

"Renee?" he whispered

"Dad who's Renée?" Embry asked worriedly.

"That's not all," I said quietly. Here comes the scary part. "Charlie her ex-husband he-he told me something. He told me I wasn't his daughter.

"My father is Embry Call"

* * *

**so what do you think the reaction was when Bella told her Dad?**


	3. Bonfire of Surprise

**okay i know im late but here is ch.3 and i have a surprise for you guys (maybe) but im super duper sorry but please enjoy and review **

* * *

Bonfire of surprise

My father is Embry Call.

The look on his face was stunned he blinked twice

"umm…..i-i-I didn't know, but I never thought it'd be you I'm sorry but you have to leave now please" he said not wanting to look in my eyes

I looked at Embry, he looked away not wanting to look at my eyes too

"I understand I gotta go anyway" I faked a smile

I opened the door ad left feeling stupid and regretful

_What the hell was I thinking coming here for I knew something like this would happen ugh that was embarrassing, my dad, my BIRTH dad didn't accept me but to tell me to leave ugh I regret this day _

I got to my car

"BELLA! WAIT!" someone yelled

I turned around and it was Embry

"what?" I said

"I'm sorry he's just surprise he-"

"its okay I get it I'll stay away from you guys I get it, you don't have to do this" I said

"it's not like that, come to the bonfire at 8 p.m. at Jake's house and I promise you won't regret it sister" he smiled

"okay…and you called me sister" I smiled too

"yeah I did because you are my sister and that guy in there is your dad, my dad, our dad" he said

He pulled me in for a hug and let me go in my car I smiled and drove home

**At home**

I got out the car and went to the door I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door

"Dad I'm hooommee!" I called out

"I'm in the kitchen Bells!" he called back

I walked to the kitchen

"so how'd it go?" he said

"umm…it went well I guess." I said then got a glass of water

Suddenly it got quiet…..until now

"so you're not going to tell me what happen?" he asked

I choked on my water, "uhmm…sorry my bad, well at first it went bad like major bad he told me to leave and he meant it so I did I has sad and heartbroken because that came out of my birth dad"

I looked at him

"oh please continue on I'm okay"

I looked at him again

"I'm fine Bells" he laughed "please continue"

"okay, so when I left the house Embry, my brother, ran after me he apologized and stuff blah blah blah then he said "_**come to the bonfire at 8 p.m. at Jake's house and I promise you won't regret it sister**_" he called me sister I was happy and then yeeaah" I finished and looked at him to see what he was going to say

"wow" he said

YEAH wow was all he said

I laughed and grabbed something to eat

While I was making my way to the kitchen he asked me if I was going

"so Bells are you going to the bonfire?" he asked

"maybe yeah I might you should go so I won't be lonely yeah?" I told him

"no you should go and meet your other family okay and plus I don't know if I'm going to be home, I just got a call from the office so you go Bells have fun" he smiled

"uhmm…okay dad I'll say you food and tell you what happened I'm going to get ready" I kissed his forehead and went

"Bells" he called "its only 7:00 you have an hour left"

"A GIRL HAS TO LOOK NICE FOR A CERTAIN GUY DUUHHH!" I yelled back

I was waiting for his reply but all I got is a big laugh from him

I went to my room and took a shower and took out some clothes (outfit at polyvore or my website) I looked at the clock 7:20 I hurried and put the clothes on and light makeup on

I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys I guess dad left because his keys aren't there or his car

So I went to look at myself in the mirror and put thumps up for me

I laughed and went to La Push

**At La Push**

So I guess I got there early (7:30) I knocked on the door and this girl opened it she was very beautiful but the left side of her face has a long scar on it, she smiles and welcomes me in

"hi you must be Bella Swan, I'm Emily Clearwater it's nice to meet you" she smiled and extended her hand out for a handshake

I shook her hand "it's nice to meet you too Emily"

"make yourself at home" she said over her shoulder

I nodded

"Here is some food you look hungry" she came back with food

I looked at the food yum food my favorite I took one bite of the blueberry muffins

"OMGEE this is sooo delicious you are awesome I love it!" I yelled

She laughed "I'm glad you like it"

She sat next to me

It was so good I grabbed all the baskets and ate all of it

She looked at me "do you know you eat like my boys that come here everyday"

"huh oh I do I'm sorry" I said

"you don't need to apologize" she laughed

"oh yeah huh right, oh by chance are they werewolves" I asked

She looked at me and looked away "uh i-i-I-"

I laughed "its okay to tell you the truth I am too but please please don't tell anyone yet okay I want to do that"

She smiled and laughed, she nodded and hugged me

We talked and talked

It was 8:00 o'clock

The first ones to show up was Billy and Jake

He saw me and hugged me "Bells you're here, you changed dramatically! Are you Bella swan?"

I laughed "ha-ha very funny but I miss you a lot"

Then Seth came he saw me and pushed Jake away he bear hugged me

"you came I'm glad you did, did you wait long?" he asked

I shook my head no

We sat next to each other and talked more people came and Seth introduced me to them

Our dad was there he saw me and smiled he sat next to me

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday I hope you accept my apology my daughter" he looked at me and smiled

I smiled and gave him a hug, our dad, Embry, and I sat next to each other talking

"Everyone may I have your attention" our dad said "I have something to share Seth and Bella are"

* * *

**so what do you think happen?**

**how will they react? (even if i didnt tell you still tell me there reaction)**

**do you think that everyone is thinking that Seth and Bella were planning to marry?**

**tell me and review review =]  
**


	4. Author's Note

OKAY SORRY GUYS BUT I KEEP GETTING EMBRY AND SETH MIXED UP ITS EMBRY WHO IS THE BROTHER I STAYED UP UNTIL 8:00 AND I GUESS I WAS TIRED SO YEAH SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION EMBRY IS BELLA'S BROTHER xD


	5. Finally you called!

**okay so i know its short but enjoy i had a field trip to sac state so yeah at a college so i couldn't write my story but i don't own anything except for my plot and my characters okay **

* * *

FInally you called!

"Embry and Bella are brother and sister!" dad said

Everyone gasped and whispers

"Phew! I thought you two were going to get married!" Jake said

He came and hugged me by the waist

I laughed and let him hugged me

Then someone came in

"What's going on?" he said

"oh we just found out that Embry and Bells are brother and sister and I thought that they were getting married but they didn't" he said

He looked around and his eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes, caught my eyes, we stared at each other for awhile then he stormed out leaving with a big bang I jumped and looked down

"what's his problem?" Jake asked

"he don't have a problem" I said annoyed "well it was nice to see you all I got to go home"

I grabbed a muffin or two for Charlie and left

"wait!" Embry called "give me a hug"

I laughed and hugged him, then dad got up and reached his hands out for me for a hug too

"remember there's another bonfire on Saturday okay" dad said

I nodded

I opened the door and left

"my name's Paul" he said

I jumped "wow you scared me"

He smiled "sorry"

"I'm Bella but call me Bells" I smiled

"Bells um…I'm your imp-"he got cut off

"Bells! You haven't left yet, good you forgot your jacket" he ran to me

"umm…thanks bye see you next Saturday" I said

I walked up to Paul "can I have a hug?"

He smiled and nodded "sure anything for you"

I laughed and gave him a hug

While we were hugging I think I heard him say ha um..nevermind it must of been my head or something

I looked at him and he looked away

I looked away too and left

**At home**

I got home and Charlie isn't there yet so I put away my keys and head upstairs

I grabbed my phone to see if anyone called or have any text messages, I looked through all my text messages and missed call I realized that my cousin Amanda called

I sat up straight in bed and leaned against the board of the bad and called

(**bold=Bella** _**italics and bold=Amanda)**_

_Ring ring ring_

"_**hello" **_

"**Amanda? Did you call it's me Bella" **I said

"_**Yeah ohmigosh FINALLY you CALLED!" **_ she said

I laughed **"sorry but what'd you call for?"**

"_**I was calling for that I'm coming to Forks for awhile" **_she cheered

"**oh! Really come then when are you coming?" **I asked getting excited

"_**ha, I'm already on the plane come pick me up tomorrow at like around 2ish if I'm not there I'll call you okay?"**_ she said

"**okay then sure I'll be there I miss you so much I wish you are here with me right now"** I said sadly

"_**what's wrong tell me everything" **_she said

I laughed **"I'll tell you everything when you get here okay and get some sleep bye"**

"_**wait I wanna kno-" **_

"_**tomorrow bye bye" **_I said and hung up

* * *

**okay so what do you think the talk was about?**

**and what did you think Paul said?**

**Next chapter**

**there's a fight after the bonfire **

**and Bella meets the Cullens?  
**


	6. PMS!

**okay so here is the story enjoy and maybe the next chpter is the ****fight scene **

* * *

PMS!

So after I ended the phone call I went straight to bed.

**The next morning**

_Beep beep beep _

I hit the top of my clock to shut it off

I pulled my blanket off on me and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower

-10 mins later-

I got out and put on a simple outfit (check it out on polyvore)

After that I went straight down to go eat breakfast

When I got halfway there I figure there is no food but I guess I was wrong

There were pancakes (with syrup), waffles(with syrup), sausages, muffins, hash browns, cookies, ham, pizza, spaghetti, and HAMBURGERS! with FRIES!

"Dad di-did you cook all these FOOD!" I asked amazed

We looked at each other for awhile and burst out laughing

He wiped his tear "hahaha no" then he stopped laughing "Paul, Jacob, and Emily brought it but I ordered the pizza"

I stopped laughing too and went straight to the table

The first thing I grabbed is the pancakes the 2nd thing is pizza , then hash browns and the-lets just say I got each and everything, of course Charlie got some too, he mostly ate the spaghetti and sausages

After we got done eating we cleaned up and stacked the dishes

"Bells why don't you send this back to Jake's house, eh?" he said

I looked at him and smiled "okay dad"

"that's my girl" he smiled

I finished washing the last plate, I grabbed my keys and put it in my pocket I opened the door and grabbed the plates and put it in the car, and I ran back to the door and closed it.

I ran back to the car and got in

I while I was driving I turned the radio on

My favorite song came on

_"I remember when you said your father's asleep_  
_I remember swimming as our clothes drifted off to sea._

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me,_  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me._

_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,_  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
_Is this love_  
_Or,_  
_Just sexual desire,_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_

_I remember drinking as the stars were falling,_  
_I remember dancing on the hotel's unmade bed._

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me,_  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me._

_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,_  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
_Is this love_  
_Or,_  
_Just sexual desire,_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_

_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,_  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
_Is this love_  
_Or,_  
_Just sexual desire,_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_

_Taking chances in the back of your car,_  
_We burn and on my radio is "Rockin' in a Free World,_  
_S.O.S._  
_So obsessed,_  
_Oh you make me such a mess,_  
_Why can't this just last forever, why, why, why?_

_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me,_  
_So wake up, wake up dreaming,_  
_And lie here with me._

_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,_  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
_Is this love_  
_Or,_  
_Just sexual desire,_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_

_Here we go,_  
_Just lose control and let your body give in,_  
_To the beat,_  
_Of your heart as my hand touches your skin,_  
_Is this love_  
_Or,_  
_Just sexual desire,_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!_  
_We're gonna start a fire!"_

"almost there" I whispered and smiled

**At Emily's house**

I got out and grabbed the plates, I closed the door and ran to the door

_Knock knock knock_

The door opened

"Paul?"I breathed out "what are you doing here?"

He smiled "well because I can" he looked down at what I'm carrying he smiled again "you know you don't have to bring that back right?"

I looked at him and smiled "I know but Charlie and I thought it was wrong to keep it" I laughed

He laughed and gestured me in

I walked in and placed them at the kitchen table

I turned around and sighed "okay so I guess I better go" I looked at him

He looked at me and smiled then he frowned

"go then I don't care" he said pissed off

"dude what's your problem" I stormed off

He grabbed my hand "I'm sorry Bella"

"yeah right are you on your pms something" I said pissed off

I tugged my hand away and ran off to my car

"shit" he whispered "Bella wait please just wait!"

But I didn't I got in my car and drove off leaving him there

While driving I noticed myself crying

"crying?" I whispered, I parked at the side of the road and wiped my tears _why am I crying over something like that? why is he being such a jerk? Why does he act so nice the act like a jackass?_

I looked at how much the fuel and it was low "shit its low, ugh I gotta walk now"

I got out of the car and phased, while I was running I saw another werewolf, I walked my way around the werewolf, hoping the werewolf don't hear me

I did it…. NOT! the werewolf heard me and now I'm running away from it hoping it don't attack me, I stopped and turn around to face the werewolf

We circled each other locked our eyes until I heard something behind of him another werewolf must be Sam, I walked back a little

Then I ran off as fast as I can but I am a fast runner faster than them except for the one who chased me

When I got home I phased back into my human form and grabbed the keys under the doormat

Then he's there.

* * *

**kay i know this is a weird one but enjoy**


	7. preview

**okay this is only preview so yump and i dont own that song it goes to Ryan Star (he's hot!) please enjoy this preview and im sorry i didnt write school stuff talking about what to do when i hit 9th grade so yeah bye enjoy and review!  
**

* * *

**Preview of this chapter!**

"P-Paul what are you doing here?" I asked scared that he might think I'm the white werewolf

"just stopping by and making sure your safe" he said "and I wanted to say sorry for pmsing" he smiled

I smiled then frowned "what do you mean by 'making sure I'm safe?'"

He ignored what I said "I gotta go and remember tomorrow okay and make sure you come too"

I was confused "what?"

He was holding a smile "the bonfire Bells"

I turned bright pink "oh…yeahh…I know that…tch yeah"

He laughed a little "yeah bye"

I watched him leave into the woods; I closed the door and went to bed.

**The next morning**

I woke up and toss the blanket over to the side

I yawned "ugh I hate waking up early"

I slowly got out of bed and went to the shower

-20 minutes-

"ahhh I feel good" I smiled

I went to my drawer and got a simple tank top and shorts, I went downstairs to go make breakfast but halfway down the stairs I heard Paul's voice and Charlie's, slowly going down the stairs I eavesdropped on their conversation

"you have to tell her you do know that" Charlie said

"I know but she loves Jacob and until she's about to feel it I have to tell her" he said

"okay but you have to make sure you tell Jacob too, he-"

"he already imprinted, that's what he said"

"okay then who did he 'imprinted' on?"

"he supposedly said it was-"

I interrupted "hey guys" I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and a cup

"hey" they both said

_**Silence**_

"well I should be going I have to pick up Seth" Paul got up and grabbed his jacket

"wait I want to come" I said

He didn't look at me, he simply nodded his head and pushed in the chair "Charlie"

"Paul" Charlie said, I put my cup in the sink I kissed Charlie on the cheek and grabbed my shoe.

"bye dad see you later" I called out

"bye" he called back out

I ran to Paul's side, he opened the door for me and I climbed in, closed the door and he went to his side

"so what did you and my dad talk about it?"

He started the car "curious?" he smirked

"maybe" I said looking at my bracelet that Jake gave me

"did he really imprint" I whispered so quietly that I think he didn't hear, but surprisingly he did.

"you overheard" he said "but it's not true because his imprint is my imprint"

I looked at him "so who did you imprint on?"

"someone special" he said almost smiling

"who? Do I know her"

He laughed "yes you do very much"

"okay does she know you imprinted on her?"

He smiled sadly "no not yet when the right time comes"

I simply nodded my head

"were here" he said "Seth should come out now"

* * *

**hope you guys enjoy and review the preview!**


	8. Just lookin out for my favorite cuz

**okay so here is the story hope you like it and thanks to my beta JadeMeraz (thank you!)  
**

* * *

"P-Paul?" I stuttered "What are you doing here?" As I waited for him to answer my mind kicked into overdrive. What if he had found out that I was the white wolf? Was my secret out?

"Just stopping by and making sure your safe" he said "and I wanted to say sorry for pms-ing" he smiled

I smiled with relief then frowned in confusion "what do you mean by 'making sure I'm safe?'"

Paul didn't seem to have heard what I said because without answering my question he said "I gotta go and remember tomorrow. Okay. Please don't forget to come."

I was confused "What?"

A grinned tugged he corners of Paul's lips "The bonfire Bells"

I turned bright pink "Oh.…Yeahh…I know that…Pfffft yeah"

Paul laughed lightly "Yeah, sure. See ya"

I watched him as he walked into the woods; I closed the door and went to bed.

The next morning I woke to the annoyingly cheerful chirping of birds and the bright sunshine shining into my room.

I yawned "Of all the times the sun decides to show itself," I growled stepping from my bed "it has to choose this early. I _hate_ waking up early"

Slowly I walked over to my dresser and pulled on a black tank top that read 'There is a fine line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line," and a pair of shorts. I went downstairs to go make breakfast but halfway down the stairs I heard Paul's voice and Charlie's, slowly going down the stairs I eavesdropped on their conversation

"You have to tell her you do know that" Charlie said

"I know but she loves Jacob and until she's about to feel it I have to tell her" he said

"Okay but you have to make sure you tell Jacob too, he-"

"He already imprinted, that's what he said"

"Oh. Who did he imprint on?"

"He supposedly said it was-"

I interrupted "Hey guys" I walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the orange juice and a cup

"Hey" they both said.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well I should be going," Paul said breaking the quiet "I have to pick up Seth" Paul got up and grabbed his jacket

"Wait I want to come" I said

He didn't look at me, he simply nodded his head and pushed in the chair "Charlie"

"Paul" Charlie said, I put my cup in the sink I kissed Charlie on the cheek and grabbed my shoe.

"Bye dad see you later" I called out

"Bye" he called back out

I ran to Paul's side, he opened the door for me and I climbed in, closed the door and he went to his side

"So what did you and my dad talk about it?"

He started the car "Curious much?" he smirked

"Maybe" I said looking at the bracelet Jacob had given me. "Did he really imprint" I whispered so quietly that at first I didn't think he had heard me.

He had.

"You overheard" I nodded "He did but-his imprint is my imprint"

I looked at him "So who did you imprint on?"

"Someone special"

"Who? Do I know her?"

He laughed "Yes, you do very much"

"Okay. Does she know you imprinted on her?"

He smiled sadly "No not yet. When the right time comes I'll tell her,"

I simply nodded my head.

"We're here" he said "Seth should come out now"

I looked out the window and saw Seth coming out he was looking down at his feet but when he looked up and saw me, he smiled and ran to the car.

"Bella you're here!" he said happily "I'm glad you came. So why'd you come?"

"Because I can. You got a problem with that shorty?" I smiled

He laughed "Bells _you're _the shorty. I'm at least a foot taller than you"

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny"

"So how was school?" Paul asked Seth

"Eh okay" he said

"What do you mean 'eh'?" I asked

"What I mean was there was some stupid fight at school" he said then leaned against the window.

"And?" I pressed "What happened?"

He sat up "Okay so it happened liked this. We were eating lunch and then this kid threw a fry at this one guy's girlfriend, so his friends got mad and they started fighting and arguing like crazy. But the principal came and broke it up" he finished with a sigh

"Wow," I sighed "all because a guy threw a french fry at some girl,"

It was quiet suddenly Seth said Paul's name "PAUL! YOU DIDN'T!"

"Shut up Seth she doesn't know!" he yelled, but not loud enough to drown out Seth's voice.

"But you didn't even let me finish!" he said "I'm glad you did because I saw him cheating with his real im- I mean someone and he's playing her" he said

For a moment I wondered what they were talking about because it sounded an awful lot like what Charlie and Paul were talking about, but then I figured I didn't really want to know what's going on so I just sat there looking straight ahead, ignoring the feel of Paul's eyes on me.

_"Ring Ring Ring" _

_I jumped at the sound of my phone then checked the caller i.d it was my cousin Amanda._

"**Hello?" I answered**

"_BELLA!," Amanda screamed through the phone "Hey can you pick me up at Charlie's?" _

"**Why are you at Charlie's?"**

"_Don't you remember me saying that I'm coming over and I want to spend time with you"_

"**Yeah okay I'll pick you up bye"**

"_Okay hurry I'm cold and did I mention I'm outside waiting for you so hurry and bye"_

I closed my phone and sighed "Hey is it okay if we pick up my cousin and bring her to the bonfire too"

Paul nodded and drove to Charlie's.

-5 minutes later-

I got out of the car

"Hey!" I cried running up to my cousin "I'm sorry you must be cold as hell" I hugged her shoulders and walked her to the backseat of the car. Seth opened the door for her and she climbed in. I walked to the passenger seat and got in. Within ten minutes we were at Emily's. I turned to my cousin.

"We're here Amanda"

Amanda didn't respond. She and Seth were staring into each other's eyes.

"HEY!" I yelled

They snapped back to reality "Sorry" they said in unison

I turned back to the front and got out of the car

"BELLA!" someone shrieked

"LEAH!" I yelled back my shriek just as loud as Leah's. I ran to her and gave her a hug "Hey how are you?"

"I'm good and who's this?"

"Oh this is my cousin, Amanda, Amanda this is Leah," I introduced them to each other and they shook hands. Leah led us to the house were I introduced her to everyone. My cousin didn't have any time to feel awkward or nervous due to her being busy helping my welcoming friends and me with preparing for the bonfire.

I had just placed a plate of hamburgers onto the counter when someone seized me from behind in a giant hug.

"Hey Jake," I laughed not even bothering to check who my assailant was "You know the human does need to breathe,"

"So who's this?" Amanda asked in a somewhat disapproving voice.

"Oh Amanda this is my friend Jacob,"

She walked up to Jacob a scrutinizing look in her eyes "Tall, buff guy aren't you? I know your type. Hurt my cousin and I'll hurt you ten times worse"

"Amanda," I laughed "Don't worry. He's okay,"

She smiled impishly making her way over to Seth's side"Just lookin out for my favorite cuz,"

"Okay guys," Sam shouted walking into the kitchen "let's go,"

With the food packed safely in the car we piled in and went down to the beach were already a bonfire was roaring and the elders of the tribe were seated.

After everyone had settled down Billy stepped into the firelight and began speaking "Today we are here to speak of a very important and old legend, one that is close to being forgotten.

"_Once there was a young man of our very own tribe who possessed a rare wolf form shining white as snow and metallic silver eyes. He was known to his tribe as the Invulnerable One, the one who never dies. And though he was greatly respected and admired he was also immensely feared for with one look into his cold pale eyes, if it was his will, you would perish. One day as the Invulnerable One lurked in the forest in his wolf form a woman from a family tribe came upon him. He was amazed of how strongly she held herself and how confidently stood even in the face of the massive wolf. For minutes that felt like eternity woman and wolf stared into each other's eyes, then with a jolt the Invulnerable One realized he had imprinted. With the brave outsider,"_

_" Soon after their meeting the woman and the Invulnerable One were wed and a few__ years later became father and mother to three sons and a daughter. But as the children grew the daughter became rebellious and one day ran away with a man her parents did not approve of. Not long after her departure it was discovered that the two sons held no wolf genes and that the traits must have passed onto the daughter. But she could not be found and was never told of the legend her people had been told at their coming of age ceremony since the dawn of time. A child of the Invulnerable One would be born powerful beyond any other and when she was needed most she would be there for those in need," _

The silence after Billy had stopped talking was heavy.

I inhaled deeply and stiffened. The sickly sweet stench of vampires rode the faintly in the breeze.

I shot up my eyes darting along the outline of the dark forest.

"Something's wrong," I whispered

Paul stood up as well "Yeah I can smell it too,"

"Guys we need to talk" Sam ordered

I ran to Amanda and locked her in one of the cars "Stay here and don't come out until I call you okay"

I knew she was scared the fear shone brightly in her eyes, but she still nodded and hugged me "Be careful White Wolf" she whispered pulling away.

Shock flitted across my face before I composed myself.

"Seth," I called

"Yes, Bella" he jogged over to my side.

"Please take care of Amanda. I'll be back" I grabbed his shoulder my face dead serious "Take care of her,"

In five swift strides I ran to the woods and burst into my wolf form. I gagged at the overpowering scent that hit me the moment the moment I breathed in. Trying to keep from retching i jogged through the trees until I came across two pale beings crouched over their prey. Though it was only an animal I attacked. These ministers were not permitted in La Push.

"EDWARD!" the vampire shrieked "please, please don't hurt him. We won't harm you we swear"

I hesitated as five more vampires flitted into the clearing.

* * *

**OKay so what do you think is going to happen? **

**will she have back up?**

**did the wolf pack see her **

**please review and i'll love you !  
**


	9. I am Bella

**hey guys long time no write so this one i didn't write me and my beta is writing this story now its sooo good and review **

**thanks my to beta JadeMeraz  
**

* * *

I froze. Yeah I know not the smartest thing to do in the face in seven possibly blood thirsty vampires, but it was instinct. Instead of getting myself ripped to shreds by these disgusting smelling leeches I stopped myself from attacking. Hopefully preserving my life.

There was a snap from behind me followed closely by the heavy footfalls of the pack. The Cullen's backed to the edge of the clearing as slowly the wolf pack emerged from the shadows.

Sam stalked cautiously to my side and stared into my eyes questioningly. Something pressed against my mental shield and lifted it for the briefest of seconds.

Who are you, wolf brother? He queried.

A friend, I said, But not a brother.

I didn't get to hear his reply, because suddenly a tickling sensation filled my mind warning me that an unwanted force was trying to probe my mind. I snapped my shield down and growled warningly at the bronze haired mind-reader.

Get out of my head leech. I told him mentally.

Edward blinked in surprise, before increasing his pressure.

I lowered my shield for the third time and shot him an image of my ripping him apart limb from limb.

Get the message yet?

The wolves having seen everything through the mind link barked let out short quick bark like laughs.

What's your business here leeches? Sam demanded.

"Bella," Alice said after having Edward repeat the question "We can't find her anywhere,"

"We were worried something might have happened to her," Esme added

They were worried something might have happened to me? Suddenly I was angry, no I was livid. If they were so concerned about my well being they shouldn't have left in the first place.

Oh are you? I growled projecting my thoughts into the Cullen's minds. And why would that be.

"Bella," Edward said quietly "is my mate,"

Oh, so I was his mate again? What happened to the whole, 'You're not good for me Bella?' 'I don't want you, Bella'?

Even with my shield up the wolves felt my fury and hatred, and stared curiously at me.

Well then why don't we go and get her?

Instantly the wolves' curiosity morphed into their own anger.

No, Jacob growled Bella will not come anywhere near these bloodsuckers.

Yes, I snapped at him, she will.

Sam cut into our short argument before one of us attacked the other.

Who are you? And what gives you the means to use Bella as you please?

Carefully I wrapped my shield around myself and the pack, kicking Edward from our minds and finally told them my secret.

I am Bella.

* * *

**okay i know right shocker **

**what do you think is going to happen?**

** please review what you think  
**


	10. tell us who you really are

**hello guys long time no write right? i know you guys are mad (hope not) but i know its short but i have this stupid science project going on and presentation going on so i won't quite write for awhile so her it is please enjoy and review and i wanna make a shout out for my friend JadeMeraz or known as **GoldenPhoenix823** go read her story its really good so yeah review too! :)  
**

* * *

they all barked loudly mocking me with their loud laughter

"yeah right" Jake said "tell us who you really are "

i laughed "okay then" i showed me phasing into the white wolf and all those encounters i had with them "now you believe me"

they nodded, i unblocked the shield "now we will find her until then leave her and us ALONE!" i barked

Edward nodded and translated what i said to them they left and we went back and phase to our self again, i saw Amanda sitting outside waiting for me

"Amanda!" i called running towards her

"Bells" she hugged me now crying "i thought you died because you didn't call!"

i took her shoulder making her face me "how dare you think I'm died you know I'm strong" flexing my arm

she laughed "yeah i know, you were always the strong one, always protecting me" she wiped her tears

i hugged her shoulder and guide her to the house, when we went in _everyone_ looked at me

"what?" i let go of Amanda's shoulder "what the f*ck guys"

someone finally spoke up and it was Leah "its nothing, well its you"

"what about me" getting pissed now

"what she means is" Paul said glaring at Leah then looked at me "you changed and since your the white wolf your more confident and different in a very good way" he smiled at me

that smile gave me chills, a good feeling chills i smiled "thanks i guess" i took a seat next to Jake and he put his arm around me, i looked around the room looking for my cousin and _Seth _but i didn't find them

so i got up and looked for them, i checked the room and guess what! i found them kissing!

"AMANDA LILIAN BURLINGTON!" i yelled

they separated and got up

"Bells its-" she said but i cut her off

"NO YOU ARE GOING HOME NOW!" i grabbed her hand and left the house, but we stopped to say goodbye to the guys

"well we'll be going now bye" i smiled but more like try to, i was so mad!

"bye" Amanda said quietly

* * *

**so what will happen?**

**an argument on the way home?**

**or silence all the way home?**

**or ignoring Bella FOREVER!**

**please review and tell me what you think **

**bye bye loves :D  
**


	11. GREAT that stalker is back to stalk me

**okay so here is the story i hope you guys had an awesome Easter and enjoy plus i don't own anything okay  
**

* * *

The whole ride home was quiet, I know she is mad at me but its not my fault kissing someone who just met like a day "are you going to ignore me forever?" I asked her

She didn't answer me and I tried again "well are you?"

She shook her head no and relief went through me "are you really in love with that boy?" I asked her

"yes, I mean, I'm not _in love_ but I like him its just something about him that" she pauses "I don't know"

I nodded and parked on the sidewalk we got out of the car and went into the house, she ran upstairs, while I smelt leaches, GREAT just Great, didn't I tell them to leave me alone?

"Dad?" I called out

"in the kitchen sweetheart" he called back

I went to the kitchen and to find out Edward was there, oh GREAT that stalker is back to stalk me 'whoopie doo', you hear my sarcasm in my voice

"what the fuck are you doing here DI-"

"Bella langage here" Charlie said by the sound of his voice he's not happy he's here either

"get out Edward" I quietly said

"but Bel-"

"GET OUT OF HERE EDWARD LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled as loud as I can

He was hurt and I knew that "as you wish" he said

He left with out saying bye to Charlie and I

"wow Bells i never knew you have that much, how do i say this, harsh" he laughed

I rolled my eyes "well anyways i'm going"

He nodded and I left to my room. I found Amanda sitting there crying, "Amanda" I ran to her

"Amanda, honey, what's wrong?"

She wiped her tears "you know i think i might have fallen in love wit Seth Bells" she said

I smiled sadly and hugged her "well he is a good guy and I know in my heart he will treat you very _very _good and if he ever hurt you I will tear his head apart and throw him in the fire okay" I pulled her so I can see her

She laughed and wiped her tears again smiling "okay"

I patted her head "all this crying is making me sleepy" she yawned

I smiled "I'll sleep on the ground okay?" she nodded, I went to the bathroom and change, I came out of the bathroom, turn off the lights and went to sleep.

**That was the first time I dreamt of Paul, yes, Paul Meraz.**

* * *

**okay so how do you guys like it, yes i know short but i hope you guys love it :] **

**was Bella harsh to Edward? Yes or No?  
**


	12. I know your my imprint

**I feel so horrible that I took so long i apologize but i'm finally done with my science project! yay and it was due on Friday the 13th! but yeah i hope you guys like it and umm... i love you guys and gals (nohomo) xD thank you all for reviewing and reading my stories this summer is all about writing! **

* * *

I woke up and saw Amanda already up, I got up and took a shower, I can't believe I dreamt about him its, its so unusual I never like him do I or does he like me I mean come o-oh no oh no no no no! h-he can't imprint on can he I mean I'm in love with Jake and he is in love with m-me.

"Bells!" Amanda yelled banging on the door "you have visitors"

"Okay tell them I'll be there in a minute kay!" I called back, she didn't answer so I assumed she left I turned off the shower and went to my closet, grabbing a simply white tee and a black jegging, I blow dried my hair and went downstairs, I smell Paul then all of a sudden i was to nervous to go, more like i couldn't move, what's wrong with me? more like whats wrong with my body! I can't face him not just yet but it was all to late he's standing right in front of me smiling, aw man he has one SMEXY! smile, I swear I can stare into that smile everyday in my LIFE!

"Bells are you okay?" he asked concerned coming towards me, I smiled and walked down the steps "yeah I am" then I realized we were so close we can kiss more like MAKEOUT! he laughed this beautiful laugh that I can only hear said "good I have a special surprise for you" he grabbed my hand and lead me outside covering my eyes "whats this sur-" he uncovered my eyes and I saw the cutest little thing a PUPPY! I always wanted a puppy but I never got one. I turned to him and gave him a hug "thank you thank you THANK YOU!" I acted like a little kid that got a pony for her 3rd birthday or something, I went to get the puppy and unleashed him, I picked up te puppy and walked over to him "I love her she's adorable" I looked at him and smiled.

He smiled "your welcome I'm glad you like her" I loked away and then I looked at him again "I know your my im-" "hey Paul hey Bells" I turned around and it was Jake I felt disgusted inside I turned back around "I'll tell you something later" he nodded, I turned around and felt hands around my shoulders I looked beside me and of course its was Paul, my hearts pounding, trying to not make it noticiable at all so I played with puppy while going up to Jake, "hey Jake" I said looking at Jake, his eyes are tense, glaring at Paul and I "hey" he's mad I can smell it, lets see whats this is he maybe possibility jealous? I smiled "so Paul and I are going to Emily's house wanna come?" "WAIT! I wanna goooo!" Paul and I turned around, we saw Amanda running towards us, I smiled "well look what the cat dragged in?" Amanda glared at me "shut up!" "whatever" I laughed "come on we gotta go everyone's waiting" Paul, Amanda, and I and my doggie walked to the car Paul let go of his arm and opened my door for me, from the corner of my eyes Jake was gone, I shook my head lightly and went in, we're in the car and Paul starts the engine on the way to Emily's house Paul kept smiling "why're you smiling?" he laughed "what I can't smile at all?" "he's in LOVE with you dumbo" Amanda said, I hope what she said is kinda true I look at him "are you? is what she said true?" he stopped smiling "umm...we're here" we pulled up next to Embry's car, we got out, I hand my puppy to Amanda, I turned around and Paul was almost to the door I ran to his side and grabbed his hand leading him to the car, to realized Amanda was still there "ughm...privacy here?", she looked at me and him, winked at me "see you later gator"

I laughed "bye!" I turned back to Paul and saw him leaning against his car, ugh! why is he soo damn hot! I walked to him "I know you're my imprint" he smiled and gave me a hug, I of course hugged him back, he whispered in my ear "it too you long enough" his voice sent chills through my whole body, I smiled "I know. I know it did" I never felt this before when I'm with Jake "Fuck you Paul, you too Bella" I turned around and I saw Jake, he left "wait Jake!" I called after him running to him

* * *

**so how do you like it?**

**was it okay? and do Bella still love him? tell me what's going to happen next in the review box  
**

**name the puppy for me and i'll give you a shoutout :) please this puppy needs a name T.T **

**I love you guys and gals and review :)**


	13. oh I hate blushing it makes me feel like

**so here it is hope you like it I graduate from 8th grade on Thursday I'm a freshmen now (yay!) hope you enjoy Jake Jake Jake *shakes head side to side sadly* enjoy and review  
**

* * *

"Jake!" I called after him, no he's pissed at me but its not Paul and I fault for imprinting on each other I mean c'mon if Jake was to imprint on a girl and he didn't have a choice to tell me or not I wouldn't be mad, I think,

"Jake please just stop!" he did he stop and turned around

"I imprinted on someone too I don't love you at ALL! ALL THAT ME SAYING I LOVE YOU IS A LIE A BIG FAT FUCKEN LIE BELLS!"

I stood their not knowing what to say "is this true all that you saying I love you and our dates was a lie"

he stood their laughing "of course I'll never love a slut like you again, you fucken bitch I'm glad I didn't make love to you, if I did I would faked IT!" I looked at him thats not Jake that I knew when we were kids at all, what happen to the old Jake, "Jake but I didn't do anything wrong to you neither did Paul" He looked at him with his firey eyes

"Don't even mention his name I hate him for imprinting!" he stepped a little closer to me "You did do some wrong both of you, you both backstabbed me!" I stepped closer to him "I didn't feel anything for him when I first meet him I was still in love with you DUMBASS! I couldn't stop loving you and that blocked myself from imprinting him because I was still in love with you, until now I've felt that feeling this beautiful feeling I have towards him!" I realized tears rolling down my cheeks, he stepped back "Lies thats all LIES! from you!" he yelled "She's not lieing Jake" I turned around and it was Paul from his facial expression and tone of voice he tried to stay calm "When I first met her she didn't even feel it yet until now" he came to my side "You both can go straight to hell!" he turned around tears rolling down his cheeks he ran to the woods.

I looked at Paul "I'm sorry for not noticing at first I was love struck to even realize my real love was right in fr-" he kissed me with his warm lips "I'm sorry" he said "that I didn't" in between kisses "tell you at the first place" I smiled and stopped the kiss i didn't want to but I'd have to sooner or later "I feel like a bitch I betrayed Jake I-" he interrupted me

"Sweetie pie its okay but you didn't know and its my fault for not confromting Jake in the first place when I first met you" he grabbed my hand, intertwining with his we walked back to the house "I think everyone heard our conversation Paul" I looked up at him "Sweetie pie its okay" he smiled and kissed my forehead, when we got there everyone was quiet "So Jake is a bitch for not telling you but you deserve better" Amanda said she left Seth side and came to hug me "yeah your one tough lady" Leah said and patted my shoulder everyone came to me either hugging me or patting my shoulder telling me I did the right thing, Paul whispered in my ear "I told you Hon" Just him coming near me and holding my hands made me have butterflies in my stomach I just smiled and squeezed his hand gently,

"well this is an interesting night lets all go sleep eh?" Sam said I looked at Paul "What do he mean?" Paul looked at me hands on my shoulders "It means we get to sleep at your imprinters house" I was confused hoping its not what I think it is "so this means I sleep at your house?" I said slowly hoping its a no, but he nodded "Amanda you have to uh, I guess sleep with Seth?" She smiled "But no naughty stuff I can sense it when you-" she made a disgusted face "BELLA! PLEASE!" she ran to Seth and buried her face into Seth's shoulder, Paul and I both laughed "so you ready?" he looked surprised "you mean you will?" I looked side to side then to him and smiled "of course you are my mate aren't you?" He smiled broadly "of course we may go now if you like?" I looked at the clock "yeah right now should be fine" he held out his hand and I took it with mines.

He drove us to his house, halfway their I feel alseep, so all I remember is Paul carrying me into his house and bed, then I felt a kiss on my forehead, hands around my waist, I felt very comfortable, very secure too, I slept like a baby.

The next morning, I woke up with him gone from the bed I look under the sheet and I wasn't wearing my clothes, more likely I was wearing his, I found a letter on the pillow next to me

_Dear Bells (future fiance),_

_My Love,I made breakfast for you downstairs, Sam wanted the boys for a quick meeting and no we didn't do anything my mother dressed you when you were sleeping, I'll be back as soon as possible_

_Love and Sincerely,_

_Paul (future fiance)_

I read the letter over and over again and placed it on the table next to the bed I took a quick shower while I was in the bathroom I found a pair of pants and a shirt I smiled Paul's mother must of done this I changed into it and walked to the kitchen "Hi I'm Ruth Lahote and you must be Bella Call or Swan ,which one you ever choose, Paul will be right back and please you must eat"

she motioned for me to sit down, I politely did, she looked at me while eating "I'm sorry but you are so beautiful no wonder my son imprinted on you" I looked at her and smiled "I'm a lucky to be his mate I'm actually starting to love him too" she patted my hand "My son never been this happy before I'm glad I hope you become my daughter-in-law soon!" I smiled "I want to have grankids you know very soon" I choked on the bacon "Sorry" she laughed putting her hand to her heart "I love you already" she got up to leave, then Paul came "Bells you're awake" I got up "yeah I am."

"You look beautiful" he smiled making me blush, oh I hate blushing it makes me feel like a girly girl, "thank you" I mumbled under my breath "you ready to go" he said gesturing to go, I nodded "okay good cause I have something for you to see" I arched an eyebrow he chuckled "c'mon its nothing scary" I smiled and we went outside

"Paul?" I said.

* * *

**so what did you think happen?**

**hope you like it please dontt hate me :(**

**also review :D  
**


	14. You Can't Be?

**I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as i did :) please review and I don't own anything but Maia :)  
**

* * *

"Paul" I looked at him, he smiled and shrugged "You shouldn't have" I ran to the motorcycle "I asked someone to help me out to find the perfect one" he came next to me and held my waist I looked at the motorcycle "You asked Jake didn't you?" He smiled "Yeah I did" I moved away from him making his hands drop to his thigh, he put both hands in his front pocket "I wanna have a test drive" he looked worried at first but nodded his head I got on the motorcycle and drove away.

It was relaxing having the wind blow in my face I drove all the way to the Cullens house. Yes, I know why am I going to the Cullens house? Well because I need to tell them something about me. I parked out on the sideline of the house, when I got off the motorcycle Alice was at the doorstep I smiled "Alice" she smiled and came to me "Bella" she motioned for me to come inside the house. Everything was still the same except the Living room its a lime green color now. "Bella?" Rosalie looked confused and smiled, yes we are friends now. "Bells!" Emmett smiled broadly as usual, he came to Rosalie side and hugged her waist.

"Bella" Esme and Carlisle said in unison, "Bella?" Jasper was shocked but he still manged a smile, "Bella?" and lastly it was Edward my first love my first everything but now he isn't any more. I smiled "I have something to tell to you guys" they looked at each other, "Go ahead" Carlisle said, "Do you guys remember the white werewolf?" I asked hoping they do, "yes why?" Alice asked now at Jasper side.

"I'm the white werewolf" I looked at them and they laughed, Yes they laughed! why wouldn't they, they still think I'm that helpless little mundane who is weak and powerless, well they're wrong I've changed and they can laugh at me all they want but I'll prove to them "You can't be" Edward laughed but trying to hold it in.

I faked a smile "Yeah you're right I was just trying to see if you feel for it, but I got to go home anyways my Honey Pie is waiting for me umm...it was nice seeing you guys again" I turned around "wait who's this 'Honey Pie' of yours" Edward ask getting a little bit jealous "none of your beeswax pretty boy" I called out to him, I was outside and the Cullens came outside too, I wave back to them and I pointed to Edward and blew him a kiss, he smiled but I middle finger him so he end up frowning, Emmett laughed I got on the motorcycle and drove back to Paul, just saying his name makes my stomach have butterflies.

"I don't think Bella was lying when she said that she's the white werewolf" Alice tone of voice was serious "I know she would never have that much confident doing the middle finger to Edward at all and she didn't stumble" Carlisle smiled, "or fall" Rosalie said after him, "she sure isn't clumsy anymore" Emmett smiled, "she do look hot and sexy now" Edward smiled.

When I got to Emily's house the first thing I smelt was food! I got off the motorcycle and ran to the house and open the door everyone was eating, they looked at me and smiled waving at me to get some food, I smiled and went to the kitchen "Jake" I breathed out, he smiled "I'm sorry for being such a dick Bells its just I never would of thought you would imprint on someone else, I guess I was jealous of Paul" I smiled and gave him a hug "I don't care all I want to know is that we are still best best friends okay" I let him go and he handed me a plate of food "so where's your lucky girl?" I asked with a mouthful of spaghetti, he chuckled "she's not here yet" I nodded "umm...Paul's here" he pointed, I turned around and I saw Paul, he waved at me, he got up and is coming towards us, I spun around and grabbed a napkin to wipe my mouth, ugh! thats so embarrassing, Jake was laughing at me, I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and smiled, "Imma head out I think my lady is here" "wait! I'll go get her!" I said and went outside.

I found a girl standing there she was pretty perfect for Jake, I smiled and went to her "Hey I'm Bella you must be Jake's girlfriend?" she blushed, ah she's the shy type, I like this girl already, but I do feel kinda jealous in a way but I'll shrug it off I love Paul.

She nodded and I lead her to the house, while we were walking she said something "I'm Maia its nice to meet you" I smiled "I like that name" She smiled "Jake talks alot about you, you know" I was shocked "uh... oh well he's like my little brother so you have nothing to worry about Maia" she nodded when we got to the door Jake was already there smiling like a kid in a candy shop. He hugged her and she started blushing "Jake please sop your making her blush!" I said he let go of her "Sorry" and he shrugged "thank you Bella" I patted her shoulder "Your welcome and call me Bells" she nodded "if anything happen tell me I'll kick his ass for you okay" she laughed and nodded I like her laugh its cute "How come you never like that when your with me?" Jake asked pretending to be hurt "because she likes me more" Maia nodded and I left to Paul.

He smiled and held out his hands, I took his hands and intertwined his with mines "I told the Cullens about me?" he stiffened "what they say?" I lay my head on his shoulder "they laughed at me" he put his hands on my shoulder "do you want me to beat them up?" I smiled and shook my head. We looked at each other and I leaned in for the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss was magical I can see sparks flying everywhere.

"Hey! Your two love birds there's people here you know!" Jake called at us, he stopped kissing and I hugged his waist "sorry Jackass" he laughed and we joined them on the couch. I sat on Paul's lap and we laughed like crazy on how the pack imprinted on their mate. I put my arm around Paul's shoulder. I can feel Jake look at us once in a while.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter and please review that got me motivated to write this chapter and Do you think Jake still love Bella even though he tried to not admit it? Is Bella jealous too? or Do you think her jealously will fade away? What's up with the Cullens now that they know Bella's secret? well review :)  
**


	15. I Can Tell He's Still in Love with You

**hey guys here is ch. 15 hope you guys like this chapter review :) gets me motivated :)**

* * *

After the visit I decide its time to go home "Amanda come on lets go home" she frowned and got up from the couch, I got up from Paul's lap and went to the door "Bye Bella see you tomorrow" he smiled and got up to hug me. "Is it okay if i leave my motorcycle here?" I asked still hugging him, he kissed my forehead "Yeah you can" he let me go and kissed my lips "Bye Honey Pie" he headed to the kitchen, Amanda came to my side and we headed out but of course we said our goodbyes to everyone. When we got to the car I saw Jake running out of the door to my car "All I wanted to say was good night" I smiled and patted his hand that laid on the door "Tell Maia I said bye okay?" he looked disappointed but not in a way and nodded his head "Uh... yeah for sure maybe we'll see you tomorrow?" I touched the top of his head "Yeah for sure goodnight" he moved out of the way waving bye and we drove home.

"I can tell he's still in love with you" Amanda said looking out the window, she looked different today she looked worried today but she's trying not to show it "Why do you say that?" I asked, how can he still love me he found his soul mate after all and I did too. "Don't you see?" she said louder than usual she shifted her seat and sat facing me "he's trying not to show that he still loves you, did you see how he kept looking at you and Paul?" I parked on the side of the house and turned off the engine I looked at her "He looked at us once in a while, no, more like glance only and Amanda he's not in love with me okay if he still is then..." I paused not knowing what to say what if he is but it might just be jealousy "Then what? Bella? Break his heart again?" the tone of her voice annoyed me "Amanda just shut up and I'll handle this!" she laughed and got out of the car, she slammed the door and went inside the house.

"What do you want Edward?" I said looking at the car ceiling, "I'm sorry that I laughed at you" he said "You wanna talk about it and I promise I won't hit on you" he smiled, "Yeah maybe I'll see you in my room" I got out of the car and went inside the house and went upstairs to my bedroom Edward was their talking to Amanda, she looked at me and managed a smile "Hey" I smiled "Hi" I dropped my car keys on the drawer and went to the bed, sitting next to Amanda we talked. "So what's wrong?" he asked "I found my soul mate of course but Jake found his but Amanda keep saying that he is still love with me" I looked at her and she shrugged "It is true I mean c'mon would a guy who has his soul mate run outside and tell you good night? AND would he be kinda disappointed that you mentioned his girlfriend?" she finished looking at Edward, he shrugged "Its true about what she said he still love you" I through a pillow at him "UGH! He's not he's just confused of course I still love him but I love Paul more that anything!"

He looked at me and Amanda "Bells are you still in love with him?" I laughed and in my heart I know for sure I don't "No I'm not and I'm serious I'll never cheat on my man" He shook his head. "What?" I was confused why is he shaking his head? "You're clearly confused yourself" he said smiling "I know you longer and better Bells" I smiled "Yeah I know" I looked at my watch and it was 12:50 "I think you should go its getting late and tell the Cullens I said hi" He got up and smiled and nodded he climbed down the window, I watched him get in his car he waved goodbye and I did too. I sighed and turned around Amanda was looking at me "What?" she shook her head and went to sleep. I climbed on the bed and went to sleep thinking about what Amanda and Edward was saying. I'm **not** in love with him I know for sure but I miss Paul already.

**Paul's POV:**

I watched as Bells and her cousin left form the kitchen, I miss already and she is outside, I grabbed an apple and went back to the couch, I sat next to Jake "So..." I took another bite of the apple, he shifted his seat "So...what?" he shook his head, "Imma use the bathroom be right back" he smiled and nodded, he got up and went outside, I watched him go and sat by the window and watching what he was doing. He's talking to my lady! **MY WOMAN!** Now she's patting his HANDS! and smiling! OH! NOW he's smiling! OH YEAH! NOW she's patting his head WHAT THE HECK! Is going on? and what the hell are they talking about! I'm going to have a **NICE** talk with him, and ask Bells what the HECK is going on!

Shoot! He saw me F*ck what do I do? Ah! Pretend I'm fixing the blinds. I looked again he's smiling and shaking his head, he opened the door "So what was that all about huh?" I asked trying to not sound all in your business like. "Oh nothing I just told her goodnight" he walked to the kitchen "Why you jealous? Already?" He called out to me. I laughed "No!" YES! you're talking to my LADY here! "Why do you say that?" I asked hoping he won't say 'oh I saw you looking out of the window' "Oh I saw you looking out of the window" shit! "I was fixing the blinds" he snorted "Yeah right I saw you squinting your eyes" He handed me bowl of spaghetti "Thanks" before I ate it I asked him a question "You didn't put poison in here did you?" he snorted again "No why?" I looked at him "Because if you did then Bells would be mad at you for food poisoning me and she is going to have to make me feel better" I smiled when I thought of that "On second that you should poison it" I joked "Okay" I laughed "Joking here" He shook his head and ate his spaghetti "Plus I don't want to be sick because I have a special thing to give to her anyways" he stiffened "You're not going to ask her to marry you? Are you?" He said getting angry "Of course not, not yet though" He calmed down a little bit "but you are sooner or later though right?" I smiled the thought of having Bells as a wife is wonderful "Yeah and you my man is going to be my best man!"

I got up and went to the guest room and watch T.V. while eating spaghetti. I finished the bowl and set it down on the drawer. Half way through the T.V. show I'm sleeping. That night I dreamt of my beautiful Bella and I getting married.

**Bella's POV:**

That night I dreamt of my handsome Paul and I getting married.

* * *

**I feel bad for Jake. Do you? How do you like Paul's POV? Should I do Paul's POV more? So how do you like this chapter? Spoiler: Edward is HIDING something too! and of course Maia is out of the bathroom xD she went to bed after that in case your wondering what happened to Maia ahahahaha! Enjoy and Review:) gets me motivated too :D**


	16. Awesome 8 o'clock then my lady

**I am back! I know you guys HATE me! I've been MIA for a long while because I had no laptop monday (I think), and I just wanna say I'm a semi finalist for writing a poem and I bought the book so I'll write it on my page, Hope you like it and since I miss you guys so much I'm going to write chapter 17 and 18 tonight! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Amanda?" I tried to turn over to see if she's there but I was too lazy so I placed a hand over where she was sleeping at but I didn't feel her head or back so I got up and I found her standing their combing her hair

"You look retarded when you did that" she smiled and placed the comb on the drawer "You" she pointed at me "needs to take a shower" and pointed at the bathroom

"Why do you look like that?" I pointed at her moving my hand up and down

"Because" she tilted her head up "Where going to Emily's house"

"Why?" I got up and sat on the bed "Why are we going there? You never want to go there?"

She gasped "How dare you!" she giggled "You know why come on I told him ugh I mean Emily already" she smiled

I squinted at her "Mhuh… okay let me take a quick shower and I'll be there"

She nodded "Okay see ya out there"

I took a 15 minute shower and got dressed I looked at myself in the mirror I changed my hair is longer, my skin is a bit darker, I'm more how do I say this umm…Happier, I don't know anymore I kind of like how I am now.

"Bells! You done?" Impatience Amanda said

"Oh shut your pie hole I'm coming!" I grabbed the keys and ran downstairs

"Finno! Let's go!" Amanda said

I open the door and went to the car first

Amanda got in "Your welcome for closing the door"

"And why should I say thank you to you"

"I said it already FOO!"

"Yeah I know but why when you could've done it yourself" I put the engine on and seat belted

"You could've waited!" She said seat belting

We drove and we finally reached there, Amanda was about to jump off her seat because she was too excited

"You are weird" Bella smiled "I like it; I miss this side of you"

"HA! That's funny you would never say that" She smiled

"Oh come on" I parked next to Embry, my brother's car "I say that…Right?"

They both got out of the car

"Eh…Sometimes only but I barely hear you say it anyways"

We reached the door and knocked

The one who opened the door was Embry "Hey Sis"

I smiled "Hi!" I hugged him "So what are you guys cooking?"

"Ah knew you were going to smell the food" He laughed and gestured us in "Emily is making everyone's favorite tonight"

"So is Seth here yet?" Amanda asked

"Um…not that I remembered because I'm the guy here" He laughed

"Oh sorry" Amanda blushed

I went to the kitchen and found Emily "Hey you need help?"

She looked around the kitchen "A little" she smiled

I helped her with the lasagna, I put it in the oven and preheat it to 470, and I couldn't help but notice a picture of everyone when they were small, I grabbed the picture smiling everyone was so adorable but what happen? Kidding their still cute now, I notice Jacob and Paul together, Paul is to cute so is Jacob

"Ah, so you found the picture" she wiped her hand with the kitchen cloth and came beside me "Jacob and Paul always were trying to make each other jealous" she shook her head from left to right

"Really? Huh strange their still doing this jealous thingy" I out the picture back to where it belong

"You know Jacob loves you right?" she said out of nowhere

"Yeah I know but I'm in love with Paul" I smiled "Just hearing me say Paul's name makes me have butterflies, I dreamt of him and it was a beautiful dream, when he's near me I feel like I can't breathe because makes me feel special, all my life I thought Edward were the one then I thought maybe Jacob because we were friends since we were little but when Paul came OHMYGOSH! Emily he blew me away with his love for me. All I want was to have someone who love me and cherish every special moment with and someone who can watch me does stupid things but doesn't get embarrassed and I think that someone is Paul."

She smiled and gave me a hug "I knew all long you love him I just got to test you if you really do."

"But why did you ask?"

"Jake still think you are in love with him, this situation is like mines kind of because Leah and Sam dated until the party Sam imprinted on me I feel like I've ruin our relationship, Leah and I, I love her dearly."

"Hey"

I turned around, Paul, he looks so sexy! He's wearing a white shirt with blue jeans; he walked up to me with a hug and said

"You're here early"

"Yeah I know Amanda wanted to come early so I don't know, ask her"

He smiled "Nah its okay I rather stay with you"

My heart flutter "Oh, okay um…so let me ask you a question"

"Shoot"

"Why are **YOU** here early?"

"I always come early" He lied

"Liar" I walk past by him to the living room

He followed me "How do you know that I'm lying?"

"I just do" I smiled sitting on the couch

He sat next to me "Tell me how then"

"Okay" I turn to look at him "Your eyes turn to a very dark green"

"Strange that's what my mom used to say"

"Well your mom is right" I smiled "But really why are you here so early?"

"I asked Amanda to make you come early so you and I can talk" he looked at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes

"You could've called me I would have love to talk to you"

"Okay good because I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night"

"I would love too"

"Awesome 8 o'clock then my lady" Paul grabbed and kissed my hand.

* * *

**Okay so I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it :D Review! review! Review! 3 3 3**


	17. You me outside

**Here you go Hope you like it :D and I now I haven't been on I've been procrastinating xD sorry**

* * *

I sat next to Amanda and waited for everyone to come, Seth couldn't keep his eyes off of Amanda so I glared at him making him look the other way, Embry went to go get some drinks at the store, Paul went to go get Jared and Sam. Jake came in all drunk

"Jake?"

"Oh hey Bellsss"

"What happened to you?" I walked to him and guide him to the couch

"Did you know" he hiccupped "That I love you"

I smiled "Yeah I know"

"Did you know that before Paul imprinted on you I think of you every single day and night because I love you" He got a little bit louder

"Jake you need to quiet down"

"Shut Up! I'm sorry I just love you let's run away and get marrried"

"You Know I love Paul"

"No you don't you live me Bells say that you love me!" Now he's yelling

"Jake just calmed do-"

"No!" he stood up "I love you Bells I love you I love you I love you I love YOU!"

I got up and cupped his face with my hands "Jake Listen to me you're not thinking right okay"

"I love you Bells, did you know when you dated Esward and when I heard you got hurt I would stay outside of your house making sure that Leecha don't come near you"

"I-I didn't know that" I made him sit down "I know you love me but you have to accept my feelings for Paul"

"Okay Bells I won't I'll do all I can to get you back I don't care if he imprinted on you"

He lay down on the couch and went to sleep

Isn't that epic, I can't believe he said that!

"Bells you're not going to believe that crap!" Amanda said "I mean if he loves you that much he would back off of your relationship that you and Paul have"

"I know but I did love him once you know" I smiled "I don't think he will remember anything of this anyways"

"You sure?" Amanda said

"Bella wolfs have very good memory of what they did, he will remember this"

"Well I just hope he don't bring it up"

The door opened I looked to see who it is and it was Paul Jared and Sam

"Hey so Drunky Hunky Jake went here" Jared laughed

"We were trying to look for him the whole time and he end up here!" Paul smiled

"I told you to look over here but noOoooOooOoo" Sam said

"Hey he's sleeping I think you guys should quiet down"

"Bells" Paul called "You and me outside"

I got up confused and we headed outside "So what's up?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Umm…nothing much why?"

"You're not that much of a good liar, c'mon tell me the truth"

"You promise you won't get mad?"

He nodded, Liar he's going to be pissed off

"He told me he loves me"

"Okay" He tries to not sound mad "Keep going"

I moved closer to him "He told me he protected me form Edward"

"Uh huh" He's about to blow

"And that He and I should run away and get married"

"Okay that's IT! I had it with that KID!"

"Paul, it's okay you really think I would go do that is that how you think of me?"

"No its just he does whatever he can to make you crawl back to him"

I gave him a hug "Let's just say we go out tonight and watch a movie, come back here and stay the night"

He smiled "I like that idea" he kissed my forehead and we walked to his car.

"So what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know what movie is out" I laughed

"Well then is it okay if I pick the movie?"

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you then I'm fine"

"Okay then" he parked the car and we got out

"Can I have two tickets please to P.S I Love You"

The register gave them the ticket and they went inside, I didn't know he was that type of guy I thought we would be watching a scary movie.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and review :D **


	18. You don't remember me? Oh come on Wimpy

**Hope you enjoy and I hope you like the little story :D**

* * *

After the movie we went to go eat at Mimi's Café, We held hands walking down the street to get there

"I didn't know you like that type of movies?"

"Well I do have a soft side of me not just the tough cold hearted side"

I smiled "I like all your sides"

He laughed, what did I say wrong? Isn't that what he wants me to say?

"What did I say to make you laugh?"

"Heh…It just sounds wrong" he tried not to laugh again

Wow! That was it only? "Wow, Paul you have a nasty mind" tsk tsk tsk

"What? How do I have a nasty mind?" He walked side ways

"You just laughed at what I said which wasn't supposed to be funny"

He's in front of me "Okay sorry you're just really funny"

"Riight…" I walked past him, I heard him running behind me he grabbed my hand and intertwined his with mines, I smiled, and he knows just what to do to make me happy

"Bella?"

I turned around "Yeah?"

"You don't remember me? Oh come on Wimpy Willy?"

"Hold up the one who used to like me and the other kids used to tease Wimpy Willy?"

He laughed "Yeah that's me, how you doing?"

I gave him a hug "I've been good" I took another look at him "Wow you look GOOD!"

He chuckled "Thanks you do too way sexier" he smiled

"Am I invisible?" Paul injected

I looked at him "Sorry, Will this is Paul, Paul this Will"

"Its Nice to meet you Paul" He smiled

"Yeah you too"

"You have a cell Bell?"

I laughed "Yeah" I took out my cell "Here"

We exchanged phone numbers "Well I guess I'll see you two or you later"

I think he just wink at me but he might have twitched or something, we said our goodbyes and walked in to Mimi's Café Paul was quiet I feel a little jealously coming from him

"So quiet, I wonder why?"

"What? Oh sorry" He smiled "What do you want?"

I felt bad "Uhm…I'll just have a chocolate muffin"

"You want anything to drink?"

"I'll just have water" I really feel bad

"Is that all? You sure"

"Yeah I'm sure" I smiled

"I'll have two chocolate muffin and two water please"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah"

"Okay that will be $6.37"

He handed him the money and we went to a table, he handed me a muffin and water. He looks sad, mad, angry, and peaceful at the same time.

"I love you Paul" I managed to not stuttered

He smiled "I love you"

"You're mad at me, right?"

"Nah it's nothing really"

"Yeah you are, please don't be, I know I shouldn't exchange numbers and hug him-"

"Bells, Sweetie Pie, I love you and nothing that little is going to affect our relationship"

He held my hand and kissed it "I really really love you"

"I do too" I looked at him how does he manage all these things? How do he managed to keep his emotions inside of him all bottled up?

"Alice?" I whispered

"Bells?" She smiled

"I miss you Love!" she gave me a hug "I'm glad you don't smell like a wet dog" she looked at Paul "No offense"

He laughed "It's okay"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came here because I ugh because I had a vision that is really important to you" she sounded sad

"Your friend Will was bit"

What? How? I just talked to him not to long ago?

"How? I mean who did?"

"Edward?" she whispered

"THAT SCUMBAG BIT-"

"Bella" Paul whispered, he got up and stand next to me holding my hand

"Why? Why him?"

"I-I don't know"

"I need to go bye Alice I'll call you later"

She smiled and nodded

Paul and I walked to the car and drove to Emily's house

"You wan-"

"No"

"Okay well I just want to say I'm sorry to hear about Will"

"Thanks" I feel like crying he's the nicest guy I knew when I was little always there for me making me smile and laugh

"You want to tell me about him"

I smiled "You want too?"

"Yeah"

_At age 5 in Arizona_

"_Bella!" Little Will called_

"_I'm over here!" Little Bella cried_

"_Are you okay?" Little Will concerned _

"_They made fun of me again" Little Bella cried_

"_Who?" Little Will getting mad_

"_The Big kids" Little Bella cried _

"_I'm going to beat them up!" Little Will yelled_

_Little Bella giggled, she wiped her nose "No, don't there going to call you Wimpy Willy and I don't like when they call you that I just wanna beat them up!"_

_Little Will laughed "Okay as long as you don't brought it to heart"_

_Little Bella giggled again "Silly Willy its bring"_

_Little Will blush "Oh I knew that" he held out his hands "C'mon I take you home"_

_Little Will and Little Bella were walking home hand in hand laughing and smiling, they were next door neighbors so he walked her to her doorstep_

"_Bye Bella" Little Will stood there swaying back and forth until he kissed Little Bella on the lips and he ran to his house_

_Little Bella shocked and smiled "Bye Willy" _

_Little Will waved bye and they went inside, Little Bella went to the kitchen to her mom_

"_Mommy Mommy! Guess what!"_

"_What Honey?"_

"_Will kissed me"_

_Her mom smiled "Little Will likes you"_

_Little Bella danced around happily _

"So you lost your first kiss to him?"

I smiled "Yeah I think that was the best memory I have of him"

"What happened after that?"

I smiled sadly "He had to move, I was sad I was crying every day and we called each other every day! Until he stopped calling so we haven't talked since until I saw him"

"You must really like him"

"Nah it was a crush, I still do but I have someone new now" I smiled

"And it is…"

I laughed "It's you silly you're the one I love"

I then realized that we were already at Emily's house, we got out and went inside the house, the house was packed!

"Hey!" Everyone said in unison

"Hey" Paul smiled

"Hi" I laughed

We sat on the couch Jake was still sleeping but there was writing all over him it was funny, Dad was there, Embry my brother was there, and everyone else too, Even Charlie. Huh? Strange? Why is everyone here?

* * *

**So how do you like it? Review :D **


	19. He had sex with one of his ex!

**Hope you guys enjoy and Yes I'm trying to write a chapter a day so if i go MIA then my internant connection isnt working because SOMEONE decides to cut if off and if i go MIA then I'll still write the stories :D **

* * *

I found Amanda with Seth so I called her over

"Amanda!" I guess she didn't hear so I called her name again "AMANDA!"

She looked at my direction and smiled she got up walking to me "What's up?"

"Why are there more people?"

She shrugged "I don't know, when I came out of the bathroom BAM there's people"

I nodded, she's lying something's up, I can feel it I try finding Emily but I couldn't find her so I tried looking for Embry, I went to check the bedrooms but Embry was nowhere to be found but I found Paul he's laughing and joking around with the 'girls' UGH he was pissed Douchebag! I went outside for fresh air, I can't believe Paul.

"Bella?" someone whispered

"Who's there?"

"It's me Will"

"Will? You can't come on this side"

"I know The Cullens told me"

"So are you with their coven?"

"Yeah after I got bit by Edward he took me in with him and you know from here"

"Where are you?"

"I'm right here" he came out of the shadows

"Will" I breathed

He looks Beautiful, he took my breath away. But his eyes pitched black; he's still in the process of becoming the Cullens

"Alice? Jasper?"

They were right beside Will, their eyes Golden, their lips forming a smile, Hand in hand looking happy as usual

"Hey" I smiled

"Doesn't he look Beautiful?"

I nodded; I know I feel like I am cheating right now but if you saw him you wouldn't think you're in love with the one you love but with him. I still love Paul no matter what because I love Paul and Paul loves me.

"Yeah but Alice I have Paul remember?"

"Oh" her smile went upside down "Yeah forgot"

"Yeah I would love to hang out but I have to go back I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah bye Bella" He smiled

"Bye Love" Alice giggled

"Bella" Jasper smiled

The 3 vampire disappeared in the dark woods.

I stayed outside for a while, and looked up at the stars; it's nice to be alone for a while too. Then I heard rustling trees around me, I sniffed the scent Will.

"So where IS your boyfriend?" he asked leaning against the tree

"In there talking to girls while I stay out here talking to you so what a nice boyfriend huh"

"Nah he's a douchebag"

"That's what I said" I laughed

"Remember when I kissed you? On the lips?"

I smiled "Yes I was really happy I told my mom and I started to like twirl around and dance because you kissed me"

OMG I can't believe I said that!

"Cute you're always cute and I'm glad I've kissed you"

I blushed "Um change the subject please?"

"You look beautiful tonight" then he disappeared "Bye Love" he whispered

"Bella?" I heard Paul called me

"Yeah?"

"Hey I was looking for you" He smiled

Liar "Oh I was just outside"

"Oh come on your not a good liar" he laughed

I'm pissed now like don't tell me what to fucking do! "You know what Paul! i hate how your with the girls!"

"Then why did-"

"Because I know how you are, you won't come" I hate him

"Then why don't we hang out?"

"No I was right, Will was right too"

"What do you mean 'Will was right'?

"Oh yeah he was here not too long ago and Will was right because he agreed that you're a douchebag! You were jealous! You should've scream at me or something I hate how you have all your emotions all BOTTLE UP INSIDE! I'M ALWAYS HERE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN TELL ME WHATEVER IS WRONG I KNOW I DON'T MAKE SENSE BUT JUST don't keep your feelings inside talk it out with me and we'll sort it out"

"I can't" he whispered "You'll hate me"

"What did you do?" I'm worried what did he do?

"Remember when I got you that dog?"

I nodded "And?"

"I got you that dog because I had sex with one of my ex-girlfriend"

"You pathetic little" I stopped "You know what we should get a break, get away from each other away for while"

I turned and walked away tears rolling down my cheeks, I heard Paul call my name but I just ignored him and keep walking away, I phased, running to Edwards house I have to talk to someone, I knocked on the door and it was Alice

"Bella" she hugged me "Are you okay?"

I shook my head "I found out that Paul had sex with one of his ex"

She gasped "That little Bi-"

"Hey Bella" Will smiled

His eyes are golden already, he looked happy then ever "What did that Bastard of a guy Paul did?"

"He had sex with one of his ex and he bribes her with a DOG!" Alice yelled

I knew heard her scream before but it was kind of funny; Will sat next to me hugging me and holding my hand

"Don't you worry you have me"

I looked at him, he looked like he would blush when he say something like this

"I mean us" he smiled

I giggled "Thanks Willy"

He kissed my cheeks "I'm always here for you no matter what okay"

I nodded "I told him that we should take a break"

"Good he needs to learn his lesson UGH I can't believe that bastard! He hurt my little sister!" Alice said

"I know that bastard" Emmett said "And what are we talking about?"

He walked in with Rosalie they looked happy together from my guess I think they came back from their honeymoon

"Paul had sex with one of his ex and he bribes her with a DOG!" Alice yelled "I'm sorry but I'm still pissed!"

"Son of a Bit-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled "But what a motherfucker!"

"Hey why can't I say mine" Emmett pouted

"Because I love you" she smiled

Emmett kissed Rosalie's cheek "Awh Love you too Honey"

Seeing them together makes me think of Paul and I.

* * *

**I hope you read what I said up there and Review :D **


	20. PS I love you BellsWill

**Hope you guys enjoy and Review :D**

* * *

I stayed a night at the Cullens, I didn't want Paul coming to my house and asking Charlie if I was there so it's better if I stay here, I got up and went to the kitchen and there was a note

_Dear Bella,_

_We went to go hunt so please stay for a little while but if not please have a nice trip home and come back whenever you feel like okay _

_Love from all our hearts,_

_The Cullens_

_P.S. I love you Bells-Will_

I smiled when I read Will's part but I'm going back to the house and give the dog back to Paul, I went to the door running to the woods I phased and went to Charlie's house, Charlie wasn't home, good! Then he wouldn't give me the 'Talk' I went inside and found Seth and Amanda sitting next to each other watching TV

"Hey" I said

Amanda got up quickly "You bastard you know how worry sick I am right now thank goodness you're alright" she gave me a hug

"Sorry I was at a friend's house"

"Hey Paul was upset he said to ask you what happened"

I laughed "Wow what a bitch, he slept with another girl and bribed me with a dog"

"WHAT?" they both said in unison

I put my arms up "Hey I'm over it"

"Wait" Seth said "You still love him right?"

"Yeah I do but we just need a little break"

He nodded "When you left, he stormed in and repeat 'I'm an asshole, what the fuck, I fucked it up, and shit what should I do?' I was surprise because I never seen this pissed or sad before"

"Yeah I was kind of sad for him, still am, but you two need to work it out now! He was super nice to me when you two was together, he ALWAYS tells me he loves you and it was getting annoying but he loves you and-"

"Ugh! Fine I'll go talk to him" I said

"Yay!" Amanda high fived Seth

"When I feel like it" I went upstairs taking a shower

"You SUCK!" She yelled

"LOVE YOU TOO" I yelled back

I got out of the shower, if Paul loves me so much he should've just told me right there and then, yes I would be mad but then that would be the past but NOW he tells me and we have to face the consequences Ugh why now?

I went to my closet and grabbed a blue short with a white tank top; I went downstairs and sensed Paul, Fudge! GREAT! He's here; I walked down the stairs as if I didn't realize he was there

"Oh Hey Paul I didn't know you were here?" I'm going to kill Seth and Amanda

"I just want to say that I'm sorry and I should've told you there and then instead of now"

Huh feels like he just read my mind "I said the exact thing?"

He smiled, my heart skipped a beat, and great he's making me fall for him again

"You know just what to do to make my heart skip a beat" I smiled

"I'm sorry Bells, I did want to tell you but I thought that it wasn't the right time, now it's too late and this happened"

"It's okay, well not really, but as long as you don't do it again I'll be fine"

"So does that mean we're back together?"

"Not yet I still don't trust you yet"

He smiled sadly "I understand, I'll try all that I can to get you back, I love you"

"I love you too, But we imprinted remember I will always LOVE you it's just we need a break"

He laughed "Yeah I know but I just wanted to say that I will appreciate if you don't talk to Will"

"Why? You jealous ?"

"Yes he knows my Bella and he knows how to get my Bella to love him"

I smiled "I may love him but I love you more, I love him as a brother, I love you like you're my husband"

"I like the sound of that"

"Yeah I can tell" I smiled "But where is Seth and Amanda?"

"Oh they left when I came by and they said something about going on their date but she said for you to call her"

"Oh okay then so I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeah"

I walked him to the door, God how much I want to hug him but that shows that I'm weak, he turned around

"Oh and there's a meeting today at 7"

"Okay thanks for telling me" I smiled

"Yeah I'll see you then"

I nodded and closed the door, UGH why do he have to be so cute! Gosh how I love him, I went to the house phone and called Amanda

"Hello"

"Amanda"

"Oh hey"

"So where'd you two go?"

"We are at the store"

"Lie, where'd you go?"

"Fine, we're at Emily's house right now"

"Why?"

"Well I thought that maybe Paul can come over and talk to you, we lied that we were going to the store"

"Well do you want me to come over there?"

"It's up to you if you want to see Paul again"

I actually did want to see Paul again "Yeah I'll just come and stop by to see Jake and Maia if they are there"

"Um…okay then bye"

"Bye"

I grabbed my keys and left to Emily's house. I turned on the radio and my favorite song came on "Angel" by Cody Simpson, when the song was over I was entering Emily's house parking next to Sam's car

"Look what the cat dragged in"

I recognized that voice "Leah!"

"Hey Bells I've heard what happened what a bitch"

"I know but I'm not the type who holds grudges for long I'm over it" I lied

She looked at me as if she doesn't believe me "Uh hm…everyone's waiting for you"

"What do you mean?"

She came by my side and locked my arms with hers, she opened the door and Paul was there with flowers and everyone was there smiling and looking creepy at me *shivers*

"What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't tell you, I know that is wrong, please put this behind I want this to work, You're the first girl that I ever really loved, remember who you screamed at me for to open up my feelings?"

I nodded "Yeah?"

"Well I hate Will, when you told me a memory about him there's this pain of jealous that I hate, I wanted to be your first kiss, I hate when you look at guys, I especially hate when you talk to guys it makes me think your just making me jealous, I love your smile, the way you laugh, I want you to be mi-"

I walked to him and kissed those sexy lips of his to shut up "I love you"

He smiled and hugged me kissing me back, everyone cheered, woohoo'd, and whistled

We let go and everyone was smiling not creepy no more. I admit it was cheesy but I love this side of Paul he knows just what to do to make me have butterflies.

* * *

**So How do you guys like it? Review :D**


	21. Who the heck is Clyde?

**here is Ch.21 hope you like it and Review ALSO i wrote a story on this cool website called Penname:LilacDee143 :D**

* * *

I woke up from that dream, UGH I just hope my dream don't come true I got up and left the room

"You're awake?" Edward smiled

"Yeah I think I'm going home I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah I guess" he smiled

I opened the door and guess who was out there! PAUL! YES! PAUL! Ugh doesn't he realize I need space after all what he is done? I closed the door

"He's out there isn't he?"

I gulped "Yeah, what do I do?"

He's in front of me now "You need to talk to him"

"N-"

"Now! You know how many times he called, irritates me like hell!"

"But do I-"

"Go" he smiled he opened the door "Be nice"

I groaned "Fine" I left and Paul was standing there looking shitty as hell

"Hey"

"Bella, I am so sorry I didn't mean hurt you at all, I just want you back please, I'll do anything as long as I have you in my arms then I'm fine I just need you"

"You said anything?" I looked at him "First Change your clothes, and meet me at Emily's house I need to do something"

He smiled and ran to the forest, I did too and went to Charlie's house and took a shower, after I was done I phased back and ran to Emily's house I saw Paul there, he smiled as I walked up to him

I punched his face "Awh man that felt good"

He laughed "I didn't see that one coming"

"You deserved it Paul I'm sorry if it hurts but you did deserved it"

He looked at me and smiled "I know I do"

I smiled "I miss you" I went to him and gave him a hug

"I do too"

"But I still don't think it's right just give me some more time"

"I guess" he sighed "C'mon everyone is waiting Hun"

My heart fluttered I walked by his side and we walked in together, everyone was occupied

"You guys heard it huh" I sighed

Everyone looked at each other and nodded

"It's okay I think but please this is not your business it's ours"

They nodded, Liars they are, I just smile and nodded

"Okay how about some food, yeah?" Emily smiled breaking the silence

"Cousin!"

I saw Amanda waving I smiled "Hey"

"So its that bad?"

"No I mean yeah but I told him a couple of days"

She nodded "Oh, well he seems depressed I've heard he's not much of a drinker" she pointed at Paul

I turned around and he was drinking "I'll be right back"

I walk to him "I thought you hate drinking?"

"How do you know I do drink?"

"You don't Amanda told me" I took away the drink he was about to drink "Paul it's only a couple of days"

"I can't wait that long" He said holding my hand

"It's only 2 days Paul" I just want to hold him and kiss him

He looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes "My love 2 days is like a lifetime for me"

My heart skipped a beat "Please Paul" I walked up to him putting my forehead against his

"Okay 2 days but if you changed your mind you know where to find me"

I smiled and kissed his forehead "Yes I do"

I left, our hands slipped away and I walked back to Amanda "I think I'm going to head home, you want to go?"

She nodded "Okay bye Seth" she kissed his lips and we left

"You are going already? I just got here" Jake whined

"Yes Mister Whining, I'll see you later and tell Maia I said Hello and tell her to come to the next bonfire I really miss her"

He nodded "Okay then Bye see you later"

We headed to my car and left home, it was a quiet ride home, we would usually talk and laugh but now its just quiet like how I like it

"What's up Cuzzo?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Nothing much either" she sighed

"How are you and Seth?"

She smiled "We're doing good"

"That's good to hear, you guys are so inseparable these days like a newlywed couple"

"Whatever, we are" she paused "we are I guess in love?"

"OMFG don't ever say that again too CHEESEY!"

We barked with laughter, I parked the car and ran home, inside was nice and warm

"Dad?"

"In the Kitchen"

"Hey" As I walked in someone was sitting next to Charlie, with their back facing me "Who's this?"

Amanda walked in "What's going, Shit!"

"Girls meet Clyde"

Who the heck is he?

* * *

**So who the heck is Clyde? is he an old ex? A sleezy Vampire? or An old friend. and Should Bella forgive Paul? Please Review and Tell me whatcha think :DD**


	22. Bells it's me Clyde Anderson

**OKay so here is Chapter 22 Hope you like it :D**

* * *

"Dad who's this?"

"Don't you remember your old friend?"

"I don't know anyone name Clyde"

This 'Clyde person' laughed and faced me "Bells it's me Clyde Anderson"

I thought to myself _Clyde Clyde Clyde? OH Clyde _"I remember I think you do look familiar"

"Excuse us please" Amanda pulled me to the living room "OMG Bella he _**was**_ your best guy friend, remember how he used to like you? And told everyone you were a slut?"

"OHMYGOSH! _**That**_ Clyde Anderson? What the heck is he doing here?"

She shrugged "I don't know but there's something fishy about him"

We walked in a bit to the kitchen making sure they don't see us "I don't kn-"

They saw US! "H-hey guys, ha ha ha" I looked at Amanda

"We just want to say that we are going shopping" she smiled

"Yeah I got money" I took out my credit card

"And I got the key" Amanda jingled

"I'm driving" I took the keys from her "Bye"

"Bye"

I left quickly out to the car and started driving, why is he here?

"So what do you think he wants?"

"From our experience its either you, money, or you"

"Awh shucks thanks that's so helpful" I sarcastically said

"Are we really going shopping?"

"I don't know. Do you want too?"

"I need something nice to wear, so yeah and I have money so you don't have to pay for me" she looked at her phone

"Are you waiting for his call or something?"

"Oh no" she smiled "I'm waiting for his text but he did tell me he was going to be busy"

"Oh okay, I was thinking" I slowly said

She nodded "Uh huh…"

"That I should go back to Paul"

"Finally!"

"Yeah? You sure?

"No Bella you should give it some more "time", HECK YEAH I'm SURE"

I smiled "Okay good because I was thinking that after shopping we should go and visit Paul and Seth"

"Okay" she smiled "Oh were here! Parked right there" she pointed

I did and we went shopping, after the shopping we went straight to Emily's.

"My Angel, how'd you get to be so fly" Amanda singing

"How'd you get to shine so bright" I sang

"I freaking LOVE CODY SIMPSON!" Amanda smiled

"Yeah, but he's too young!" I laughed

"Well I don't care, he don't even look 14!" she said "Darn those little girls!"

I laughed "You have Seth you can ask him to be your Cody Simpson"

"I guess" she said "Oh yay! We're almost there!"

"I'm kind of nervous now"

"What? Why all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't know"

"Don't worry I think he probably knows"

"I hope so"

When we got there I parked next to the tree under the shade next to Leah's car. I hope he do know so I won't have to say anything, Oh great he's outside too, Yaay! *nervous Yay*

"Paul?"

He looked up and smiled "Hey Sunshine"

"Remember how you said that if I wanted to ge-"

He got up and hugged me "Took you long enough I love you Bella and I freakin' miss you"

"I love you and miss you even more"

He kissed my temple, and we walked in together holding hands, it was nice to have Paul back into my life again

"So I guess the two lovely couple is back together" Amanda smiled sitting next to Emily

"Lets celebrate!" Emily smiled getting up

"No" we both said in unison

"No, no party at all it's not a big deal" Paul said

"I agree, let's just wait until people notice"

"Awh fine" she sat back down

I laughed "But I would love to help you cook"

"Yay" she smiled "Let's go"

"Amanda are you coming?"

"No its okay" she smiled

**Amanda's POV:**

They left to the kitchen, Paul sat down reading a magazine, I cross my arms and laid back looking at Paul he can sense that I'm looking at him

He lowered the magazine looking at me "Yes Amanda?"

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I've done a dumb bitchass mistake to her and now I'm going to do all I can to make her happy and not sad I hate seeing her cry"

"Good answer but if you break her Paul I swear to you I will find a way to make sure your testicles say Dada" I smiled

He try to look all frightened "I know Amanda"

I smiled and went to the kitchen

**Paul's POV:**

"Yes, I've done a dumb bitchass mistake to her and now I'm going to do all I can to make her happy and not sad I hate seeing her cry"

"Good answer but if you break her Paul I swear to you I will find a way to make sure your testicles say Dada" she smiled

She sometimes scares me, I guess that's where she learn from Bella

I try to not sound or look frightened "I know Amanda"

She smiled and went to the kitchen; her ways of saying things are so *shivers* I went back to reading the magazine until I heard the door open

"Oh hey Paul"

I look to see who it is "Embry? Hey"

"Is Bella here? I saw her car out there"

He looked depressed, I wonder what happened

"You okay man?"

He seems distracted "Um…yeah I just wanna see Bella"

"Bella?" I called

She came out wiping her hands with a cloth "Yeah?"

"Embry wanted to talk to you"

She smiled "Hey"

"In private please" he motioned the door

She had a confused look in her face; she placed the cloth on the table beside her and left outside

When they left I peeked through the blinds, Embry told her something sad because her smile went upside down, now he's comforting her, she's crying? Why is my Honey bunns crying? Oh how I want to embrace her and make her okay. oh shit there coming, I grabbed my magazine and pretended I was reading something interesting, when they came in Bella looked as if she wasn't crying. I wanted to ask what happened but it wasn't my business unless she tells me then it is my business.

"Paul I love you" she said out of nowhere

"I love you" I said kind of confused

She left back to the kitchen to help, something is wrong with Bella and Embry because he went straight to the bathroom. What the heck did they talk about?

* * *

**So what did you think happen? Review and tell me what you think :D**


	23. It's just you, me, Paul, Bella,and Embry

**Hope you guys like it :D**

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

**The Next Day**

It's been 3 days and she haven't told me anything yet; I'm going to try to call her

"Hello?"

"Bells"

"Paul" she said sounding happy

"Are you okay? If there's anything wrong just tell me you do know that right"

"I know" I can imagine her smiling saying that but I don't sense her smiling

"Remember you told me that I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up and I should just talk it out?"

"Yeah and you want me to do the same?"

"Yes, what happen Bella?"

"Its nothing Paul" she sounds as if she's crying "I'll talk to you later"

"Wa-"

She hung up on me, something bad happened and I need to find out. Where the heck is Embry?

"Paul?"

I got up from the kitchen table and went to the living room

"Jake?" confused he never come over unless it's something important "What are you doing here?"

"Well do you know what the heck is wrong with Bella and Embry?"

Surprised I shook my head "No, why? Did you hear about anything?"

He shook his head "We need to find out now, Emily, Leah, Amanda, Maia, and everyone else is worried is about Bella and Embry"

"I remember yesterday they had a talk outside and Bella started crying and now she won't talk to me, well she did a minute ago but she hung up on me"

"What the heck how do you not know what is wrong with Bella?" he said getting pissed

"What the fuck Jake you knew her since what 6 years old?" he's making me pissed but I calmed down

"Oh shit your right, never min-"

I saw Embry "Hey Embry is outside"

I walked out the door, Jake was trailing along behind

"Embry!" I called

He looked sad, I don't think he slept at all. We walked over to him he look like a mess, I wonder how Bella look like

"Hey" he weakly smiled

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just tired" he weakly chuckled

"You need to rest then" Jake said

"Yeah I know is it okay if, if"

He fainted and I caught him in time "Shit"

I grabbed him and went to my house; I need to call Bella now. I put him on the couch, grabbed my phone, and call Bella

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You need to come to my house now"

"Why what happened?" I can tell she's worried now her voice sounding shaky

"It's Seth"

"I'm coming"

She hung up the phone.

**Bella's POV:**

I hung up the phone

"Shit" I grabbed my keys and left "Embry, brother please not now, you can't leave me now I just found out you were my brother, I'm losing everyone, my Dads'"

. I felt tears dropping, I wipe them quickly. I have to be strong for all three of them; I'm the only one left, just stay strong.

I parked next to surprisingly Jake's car and ran to the door pounding on the door, when it finally open i quickly examine the room

"Hey"

I ignored Jake "Where is he? Where's my brother" I said nearly in tears

"In Paul's room" he said

I ran to Paul's room and found Embry lying in bed, Paul came out of the bathroom

"Bella?"

"What happened?"

"He just fainted, he didn't look well and he didn't get enough sleep"

I walked to the bed holding Embry's hand "Embry wake up" I whispered

"Bella what happened?"

I rocked back and forth slowly like following a peaceful melody

"Bells Hun I want to help you, just tell me what happened"

I stopped rocking "There in the hospital" I whispered

Paul bent down in front of me "Who's in the hospital?"

"Our dad and Charlie" I can feel the tears warmly coming down my cheeks

"What happened?" he calmly said

"Embry said that he saw a werewolf a-attacking Charlie" I looked at him in the eyes "And then D-dad came in to help but it was too late Charlie was on the ground in a pool of blood and Dad was thrown to a tree"

I started crying and Paul hugged me

**Paul's POV:**

She started crying I hugged her wanting to protect her from harm I looked at Jake and he was pissed his hands in a ball of fists I feel the same way too whatever werewolf did this deserved to die

"Bella you need to rest okay Sweetheart" I pulled her gently away to see her beautiful crying face

She nodded and went to the guest room, after I left I motioned Jake to the living room

"We need to found out about this new werewolf" I said

"I'm on it" he said "But we need to tell Sam"

"I know but just him and no one else yet until there both ready to tell anyone, understand?"

He nodded and left.

How can anyone hurt my Bella or her family no one did anything to them or her. Whoever did it better have a good reason or they will be tear apart by bits and thrown in the fire by me. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes covering my face.

**Jake's POV:**

After what Paul told me, I left and went to Sam's house. I can't believe at a time like this, this tragedy happened

When I finally reached his house, I ran to his door pounding on the door

"Sheesh Jake what the fuck!"

"We need to talk this is urgent"

He stepped out the door "What?"

"There's a new werewolf in town and injured Charlie and Mr. Call"

"What? When did this happened"

"2 days ago"

"Shit! Does everyone else know?"

"No it's just you, me, Paul, Bella, and Embry"

He nodded "How are they doing?"

"Not so good, Embry fainted and Bella is worried sick, they're both sleeping at Paul's house"

He nodded "I'll get ready and meet you at Paul's house"

I nodded and went straight back to Paul's house.

**Paul's POV:**

I watched Bella sleep peacefully, she must've had a rough time, lying to Amanda and keeping a happy smile for her these past few days

I heard pounding from the door I got up and opened it

"Amanda?"

"Something is wrong with Bella" she worriedly said

"How so?"

"She keeps being nice and stuff that's not how she is and I would sometime hear her crying when she talks to Embry"

"Where did you guys sleep at?"

"We went and stayed with Seth for a while"

"You and him didn't-"

"NO!" she protested "This is about Bella and about what I do with Seth"

"Well since I am going to marry Bella one day I do need to know"

"Awh you're going to-" she stopped "Stop changing the subject"

"Okay then what are you doing here?"

"You need to tell me what happened and why she and Embry is like this"

* * *

**So what do you think? Review and tell me. **

**who do you think the new werewolf is?**

**is Charlie, Embry Jr., and Embry going to be okay?**

**Review Review and REVIEW :D**


	24. Their mind is to kill

**So here is Ch.24! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

I hesitated, should I? Should I not? I should because she needs to know "Okay you pro-"

"Oh shut up Paul and tell me now!" she said yelling

"Sh! There sleeping" I growled

"Sorry but please tell me" she puppy eyed

"Okay you promise not to tell no matter what, they're the ones who have to tell the rest"

She nodded

"Okay there's a new werewolf in town, I guess that werewolf attacked Charlie and Mr. Call because there in the hospital and I sense that Charlie might-"

"Amanda?" Bella rubbed her eyes and walked towards us

"Hey Sweetie" Amanda walked to her grabbing her shoulder guiding her to the couch "How you feeling?"

She smiled weakly "I'm fine I'm still worried but I'm fine"

Amanda looked at me her eyes filling up with tears; she quickly wiped her tears and excused herself

"Excuse me please" she got up and went outside crying hating to see Bella like this

"She's crying huh?" Bella sadly smiled

"No sh-"

"Its okay Paul" she looked at me "I'll be strong"

I hugged her tightly "Oh Bells everything will be fine"

She started crying and held me tighter, I held her while she was crying her heart out

"Bella" I called her "Bells?"

I heard her quietly snore; I smiled "Goodnight Love"

I lay her on the couch and went outside to check up on Amanda, I found Jake, Seth, and Amanda crying. Wait. Crying?

I walked over there "What happened? Is Charlie-"

"Dead" Amanda cried

"What do you mean dead? He was fine a couple hours ago"

"Paul that was a couple of hours ago" Jake calmly said

It was quiet for a while.

"I think I know who did it" Amanda sniff "I remember"

"What do you remember?" Seth said wrapping his arms around her

"I think it was Clyde Anderson" she confidently said

"How do you for sure know its him" I asked her

"He was the only one there Paul after we left, the **ONLY PERSON** there and we left him with that **EVIL **person!"

"Was he different somehow?"

She wiped her tears "Yeah I told Bella there was something Fishy about him"

"How so?"

"I don't know, I mean he have this necklace around his neck shape of-I don't know but like a clover or something"

"Oh shit!" I said

"What? What do you know?" Amanda shaking me

"That's the Grad clan"

"Shit!" Seth and Jake said

"What's the Grad clan?"

"It's the killer clan, they seem nice and once you turn on their back or whatever, they will do whatever it takes to make that person miserable" I growled at the last part

"Why can't they just do something else?"

"They can't!" I growled at her

Seth came in front of Amanda and growled at me

"Sorry" I calmed myself down "Their mind is to kill, their goal is to kill, and their life is to kill"

I can see shock and frightened in her eyes "Impossible"

I shook my head; we all walked to back to my house.

Bella was still asleep, Jake and Seth sat on the couch watching T.V, Amanda and I went to go check up on Embry

I slowly opened the door and found Embry reading my **DIARY **

"Just cause you're in bed doesn't mean you can read my **DIARY!"**

He chuckled "Sorry I had nothing to do"

I pointed at the T.V "You have to T.V"

Amanda laughed her butt off

"Shut it Amanda"

She coughed trying to not laugh again

"The remote was too far _my loving queen_" Embry smiled

"Whatever" that was embarrassing "So how you feeling?"

He went back to serious "I'm fine I just kind of sense something is wrong but I just don't know"

"Ah I always get that feeling" I smiled

"How is Bella doing?" he asked he sat up

"She's asleep on the couch" Amanda smiled

"Oh" was all he said

"Paul is Charlie alright?" Embry asked all of a sudden

"Yeah he's in a better place" I sadly smiled

"You meant he's alright enough to visit and see him, right?"

I looked at Amanda and she nodded

"No he past away this morning"

"Awh shit! What are we going to tell Bella?"

"Nothing"

Amanda and I turned around "Bella" we said in unison

"Like I said I'm going to be strong" tears rolling down her cheeks

Amanda hugged Bella, crying with her.

Jake and Seth came along, Seth took Amanda to the living room comforting her and I took Bella to my bedroom, I made her sit down and went to cook her something.

"Today's been a very emotional day" Jake said leaning against the wall

"I know" mixed the spaghetti sauce

"Everyone knows now"

"I know Sam big mouth" I splashed a little sauce at Jake's face "Sorry"

He chuckled "It's okay" he left "A little more salt" he called

I laughed at that and add a pinch of salt. I made enough for everyone and walked my way to Bella who just sat there hugging her knees

"Bella?"

She looked at me and smiled "Hey"

"I made you spaghetti"

"You didn't have too" she lightly laughed

"No I wanted too" I walked to her and hand her the plate of food

"You okay?"

She nodded "Yeah I have to plan the funeral and other stuff," she smiled "It's going to be hard"

"You have me and everyone else" I kissed her cheeks

"This is really good by the way" she said in a mouthful of spaghetti "What's the secret?"

"That's a secret" I smiled

She nodded "Can I have some more?"

I laughed "Yeah, did you want to come along?"

She smiled and nodded "Yeah"

I held out my hand and she took it fitting perfectly, we head to the kitchen and grabbed some more for her. Amanda seems like her normal self except you can still see sadness in her eyes. Seth is eating like a pig making her laugh. Jake is also eating like a pig, which is funny because he has stains on his shirts too. Amanda obviously is the only one who isn't messy at all. Bella dragged us to be with the others, we sat in the middle. Amanda saw Bella and Bella smiled, Amanda smiled also and went back to look at how Stupid Seth looks. We all laughed. But in the back of my mind something isn't right.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Review and tell me what you think Yeah? :D**


	25. Woah someone's horny

**I'm back! Yay! Hope you like this chapter :) and its thanksgiving break too! so YAY!**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

I woke up to find Paul's arm around my waist, I slowly removed it. Yesterday was such an emotional day I still have to figure out what to do for Charlie's funeral. I'm going to kill Clyde, tear his fucken head off and burn his ding dong!

I giggled "Ding Dong"

"Woah someone's horny" Paul smirked

I turned around and Paul was leaning on the side of his body on the bed

"Ha-ha very funny" I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower

"Paul do you think you can bring my clothes at Charlie's?" I asked him

"Yeah, you want me to bring Amanda's too?"

"I think she's already ready and in new clothes, but thanks for asking"

"Okay I'll be back then I love you" He grabbed the keys and headed downstairs

"Love you" I yelled back knowing he heard it

**-20 minutes later-**

I got out the shower and found clothes neatly stacked in a pile on the bed, I smiled and grabbed them heading to the closet to change into them, after I changed into the new clothes I went downstairs to find everyone there and of course food!

"Hey Bells" Jake first greeted me

I smiled and have him a hug "Hello" then I saw Maia I quickly let go of Jake and ran to Maia

"Maia!"

She smiled and gave me a hug "Hey missy I miss you!"

I laughed "I miss you too why don't you ever come any more?"

"Jake don't want me to come and he said he don't want me in on the things that are happening"

"Well he is half right about not wanting you to be in a part of this because you shouldn't I would hate if anything happen because of me and he's a meanie he should bring you every day!"

She smiled "Thanks I will try to come"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Embry, he excused us and we went to the kitchen

"Phone call from you know who"

I gave him a clueless expression

He sighed "The Cullens"

Stupid me "Oh I knew that"

He smiled and handed me the phone

"Hello"

"Bella" Alice sounding relieved

"What's wrong?"

"I know this is weird but I can see your future?" She said

"But you're not supposed to I'm a werewolf though?"

"That's what I thought but you, you are special. All I want to say is that you need to be careful and that we have your back and we are ready whenever you are ready to proceed it. Okay Bells Love you bye"

"Wait what are you-" before I can finish she hung up on me

I place the phone on the counter, and headed back to the living room

"So who was that?" Paul said

"Oh Alice she said she can see my future?"

"But isn't that-"

"That's what I thought but she said I was special"

"You are special, special to me" he hugged my waist and kissed the side of my temple

"Thanks, but she said that I need to be careful and that they have my back, also she mentioned whenever I'm ready they are here to do whatever it is I am going to proceed"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know but I want to find out" I looked around the room seeing everyone smiling and laughing.

I looked at the window and saw a figure, something is not right. I went outside to find Clyde Anderson

"Clyde bitchass Anderson we meet again" I yelled

He came out of the shadow "Miss Bella Swan"

"What the fuck is your problem, what did my Dad ever do to your ugly ass?"

He chuckled "Oh sweet Bella, you didn't know? Your little Daddy made a promise to our leader but his dumbass decides to break that promise" he smiled

"And that promise was?"

"To kill **YOU**" he evilly smiled

"My dad would never do that"

"Of course he wouldn't you dumbass, why would he kill his own precious daughter that wasn't even his but raised as his own?"

"Shut up, you fucker!"

"I've been watching him every day, waiting for the day your precious '_Daddy_' would finally end your life. Our leader was eagerly waiting but you dumb Daddy didn't do it, so it was my cue to go and kill him instead"

"Bella?" I heard Paul called me; I turned around and saw Paul.

I turned back and Clyde was gone I heard his voice faintly

"_Bella Oh sweet Bella be ready when you see me_" he laughed

"Bella!" Paul yelled

I jumped "Paul! Jeezus you scared me!" I laughed

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing I just wanted fresh air that's all" I smiled

He was convinced but he just went along "Okay then ready to go inside"

I faked a smiled and nodded

Paul intertwined his hands with mine walking back to the house; faintly I can hear Clyde laughing.

When we went in the house everyone was still laughing and smiling, I like this atmosphere I found a seat next to Maia and sat next to her

"Okay so the turtle was like you are the stupid one for running without your pants on and yelling I'm too sexy for my shirt!"

Everyone laughed, which I didn't because I don't find it funny but I still laughed anyways because everyone's laugh are very different and unique.

"So how are things with you and Paul?" Maia asked

"Good" I smiled "What about you and Jake?"

"Things are getting better" she smiled "He gets very cute when he is shy"

"Awh still the same old Jakey boy I know" I laughed

She smiled "He told me once that when you and him first met he knew you guys were going to be best friends, I like how he tells me things and how open he is with me"

"He's a keeper"

"Yeah" She sigh "I think you and Paul should think about getting rings"

I smiled "I guess but I think it's too soon"

She laughed "Look Paul already loves you and would die for you!"

"I guess I would love if we have rings, but I did have a dream about our wedding day though"

"See that's a sign Love" She smiled

"You sure?"

"Why you asking me that? Of course I know it is for sure, don't worry you two love birds are going to have an AWESOME wedding" she smiled

"Aw thanks Maia I would love to come to your wedding one day too"

"Good because I think I need a wedding planner"

"WHAT? When are you guys getting married?"

"Not yet but were thinking soon"

"Well I do know a good wedding planner!" I squealed with joy

"And who may that be?" she curiously asked

"Oh just wait and see" I smiled

* * *

**So what do think is going to happen?**

**Isn't Clyde an A-Hole?**

**Weird how Alice can see Bella's future Huh?**

**Well review and tell me what you think :) Bye Bye **


	26. Thanksgiving Special

**Here is a Thanks giving Special hope you like :)**

* * *

"Bella!"

"What Amanda?"

"Have you seen my chap stick?" Looking through her drawers and makeup bag "Oh never mind found it!"

I smiled shaking my head "Now since Amanda and I aren't safe here I shouldn't bring everything or should I?"

I looked at my 9 luggage's "OH! I can give some to Amanda and sell them"

I picked out half of what I want and half what I don't want, I brought the clothes I don't want downstairs but then thought _hmm…maybe I can give some to Maia and Emily and the other girls _I brought the luggage's to the truck, I found Amanda already ready, she brought one luggage and a big bag

"Ready?" she sighed then smiled

I nodded and help her with the stuff and drove to Paul's house and drop our stuff there and went straight to Jake's house, and yes Paul do know we are moving in with him he actually told us to move in with him. We parked next to Embry's car.

"I can't believe it" Amanda whispered she looked straight ahead

I looked her way "What-"

We both got out of the car and looked at the massive group of people, we walked to this massive group of people

"Bella! Amanda! Hey welcome to our Thanksgiving Party!" Emily shouted with glee

I smiled "Is this what you guys do every year?"

She nodded and smiled "Paul and Seth are waiting for you guys in the house"

We both nodded and went to the house and straight to the kitchen

"Bells!" Paul signaled

I tapped Amanda's shoulder and pointed to them; we were shoving and pushing people just to go to the kitchen

"So how do you like the party?" Seth asked hugging Amanda kissing her temple

"Loud" she giggled

"What about you?" Paul asked hugging my waist and holding my hand

"Loud and I like it" I smiled laying my head on his chest

He kiss the top of my head and we headed outside, I was a lot of people their Maia, Jake, Embry, Leah, Quil, Sam, Jared, and the Cullens

Wait! The Cullens? Umm…I guess. I left Paul's side and went to the Cullens

I was about to tap Alice's shoulder but she spun around

"Bells!" she smiled and gave me a hug

"How'd did you guys get here?"

She gave me a confused look

I smiled "What I mean I thought that you guys can't come here?"

"Oh!" she giggled "We wrote a new treaty"

I nodded "Oh then I guess I'll see you more often"

She squealed "I know!"

I laughed and Alice grabbed my hand and we started dancing, until someone yanked me way from Alice

"Edward what the heck" I said yanking his hands away from me

"Sorry I just miss seeing you"

I smiled "Well now you saw me, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to say I'm seeing someone" he said

I was happy for him "Awh and how is that lucky girl?"

He smirked "Umm…well it isn't technically a girl"

"Your dating a guy?" I said

"Umm-"

I gave him a hug "I'm happy for you!"

"You are? Thanks Bells"

"Well who is he?"

"Oh do you remember Demetri?"

I nodded "When did he ask you?"

"A couple months ago" he smiled

"Aw well I'm happy for you and I mean it"

"Thanks everyone was happy too, now we live with the Volturi but we only go there for 'summer'" he smiled

I nodded "Well why don't we go back to the party?"

He nodded and we went back

I looked around everyone laughing and smiling; I walked back to the house and found Maia sitting there all by herself

"Why the long face huh?" I asked sitting next to her

"Jake's mad at me" she said "I hate seeing him mad"

"Well its okay because here he is coming your way" I got up "Bye girlie everything will be fine" I assured her

"Hey Jake" I smiled

He smiled "Hey Bells"

I went to the kitchen and found Jared there panicking

"Okay what is wrong?" I asked

"I-ugh-I made"

"You made what?" I asked

"I made Leah mad!"

I laughed "Jared trust me I don't think she's mad at you dummie!"

"She's not?" he said smiling

"Well that depends on what you did" I said

"I accidently walked in on her" he said

"And?" I laughed

"Naked" he gulped

My jaw dropped "Okay major problem but just give her a day or two"

He nodded "Thanks Bells"

I nodded "Your welcome"

We all went outside, Paul found me and we stayed together the whole night, I found Jake and Maia smiling and happy again thank goodness they made up.

"Okay everyone its time for dinner!" Sam yelled

Everyone cheered and grabbed a plate. It was the happiest moment I've had. Everyone was talking laughing sharing funny stories, everyone with their love ones, the little kids laughing and playing.

After everyone is done eating thy had another announcement

"We also like to Welcome the Cullens" Sam smiled

Everyone cheered and the Cullens smiled "Thank you for having us here"

We all gathered around the bonfire and told stories of our ancestors and the Cullens even told us about their lives and how they turned into vampires then all of a sudden everyone turn to look at me, I stared at them back

"What are you guys staring at?" I asked very confused

"You mumbled something" Leah said

"I did? Huh how come I don't remem-OH that just came into my mind?"

"You know what that means? Gwenifteah?"

(Gwen-if-teah [teah sounds like Leah but with a T])

I shook my head

"It means the Grad Clan" Billy said

"I didn't mean to say it, it just popped out of nowhere" I said but when I said that name I wasn't terrified like what everyone's facial expression was.

"I know, The Great White Wolf once defeated them but not all"

"I remember I encounter with one before" Carlisle said "Oh man they are mean we almost died but lucky The Great White Wolf stopped them, your ancestors Bella weren't afraid of us which surprise me, he gave us, Esme and I, a look of caring"

I smiled "I wish I knew my ancestors"

Paul wrapped his arm around me "Well I'm glad I met you"

I kissed his cheeks and lay my head on his shoulder "How were they?" I asked

"Unique, strong, brave, and powerful" he smiled

Just hearing those words determine how I see my ancestors.

* * *

**If i made any mistakes so sorry very tired and Happy Thanksgiving** **hope you guys like this and Please review :) **


	27. Chapter 27

Hey guys! It's been a loooooooooooooooooooong time since I've wrote a chapter for this story X) I was wondering if you guys would like me to continue this story or start fresh on this story? I personally think I should start over. It's okay if you guys agree but let me know!


End file.
